My Thoughts Before You
by Danjor
Summary: A love shared between a star cross couple is messed up when he moves away, unknowingly to him leaving his love and his child.Years later he returns to the small town to tell them of his Marrige to Kikyou that will be in a month, its then that he meets the
1. Chapter 1

Dear My Love,

It's been five months since you left my side; the days have all been blended into one giant eternity. I am so afraid right now. I'm afraid because I can't wait for you and I know you're not waiting for me. You're away at college living up to the potential I know that you have, despite what you say you will do something great with your life, while you are off doing that I am here alone, dieing inside. Don't feel guilty my love. There isn't a thing I would change about what happened to us. I knew that we were fragile and that the day would come when you finally had to go. It took me a while to realize that time isn't going to wait for us. There is so much more I could say but for once in my life I will be quiet.

The day is now fading into evening and as I look out on to the peaceful land from my bed room window I remember all the colors that were in your eyes and how this beautiful sunset could never compete with them. I could have stared into those golden eyes of yours forever; with out their warmth Christmas has never been so cold. I don't understand how no one else realized the care you could compel towards another person but no one has to tell me how lucky I am that I realized it before you had to go, I wished I could have saw sooner. How was I supposed to know? We grew up next door to one another and you were always so silent and unforgiving. You hated me, I could sense the vibes. The one day we got pinned together during initiation my freshman year, your bother had drug you along anyways and when I fell out of the back of the truck you caught me, something clicked between us on that fateful night. Ever sine you always caught me, like when my father died. As soon as the words had left my mouth you rushed to my side to hold me as I fell apart in your arms. My friends said I was too good for you when I started to fall. Now they have all abandoned me when I need them most.

Remember when you left? We were at the airport, trying to talk about everything but the fact that I was never going to see you again, you yourself told me that short of a miracle you weren't coming back to this hellish void called Evanston. Just as I was heading back to my car it started to rain. I went to try and protect my hair but you pulled me towards you. I didn't move as you stood there holding me tightly in your embrace your fingers enveloped in my hair that was the last time I felt your embrace. The rain didn't matter anymore

Do you miss me? Are you thinking about me? Are you falling apart thinking about what could and couldn't have been? I remember when you climbed the tree outside my window and tapped on my window. It was the first time I had ever snuck out of my house. You took me down the road and we walked to the Race tracks and sat in the stands talking about everything and nothing as the sun came up. That was my first sun rise.

Now I see sun rises far too often. I wake up feeling sick, I eat odd things, and smells I used to love make me hurl. Right now I feel closer to you than I have ever been despite the miles between us, but I have told myself that it's over, but I will stay strong. For one reason and one reason alone, and that is the child growing inside of me. The child that you and I created on that night of love that I know neither of us will forget. My mother told me to give it up but I told her it was the last bit of proof I had that the two of us had ever been and this baby would have to be ripped from my cold dead fingers. Which is why I'm not living there anymore, if you ever want to talk to me I'm living in the stone apartment in downtown Evanston. I love you Inuyasha.

Love Kagome.

Kagome looked at the finished copy and eyed it wearily before tossing it in the trash. She had written thousands of letters following the same lines but never would she send them. Never would she make Inuyasha feel like he was in the wrong, and never would she ask him to come home. To give up his dreams and be with her as she tried to keep her head above water, this baby was worth it everything she would have to go through.

She rubbed her stomach as her little son, whom she hoped looked identical to Inuyasha, offered her a kick. She would be awake all night if he kept this up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N well I started writing once again. It's a freaking Christmas Miracle. Well I hope you liked the beginning thing. Please review after this one and tell me what you think. I also realized I'm stupid. P it can happen to the best of us. The title below is the correct one. Have a nice day.

My Thoughts BeforeYou

Take Me Back To Old Wyoming

He wasn't looking forward to telling Kikyou this, but he figured he better get it over and done with, especially since he was leaving in three hours for the airport and would be off to Salt Lake City, Utah. He knew it wasn't wise to keep things like flying half way across the country from his Fiancé, but the man hadn't had time.

Inuyasha paused in the hall that lead towards the back room of the vet clinic. Now that wasn't exactly true, he had been too preoccupied to admit anything just yet. Now the man was in love with Kikyou with every part of his soul. He knew he was, but he was about to return home. Home to Evanston Wyoming, yes his brother and his friends were there, but so was his first love. Kagome.

There was the root of the problem, and he didn't need to pay a shrink $500.00 to figure it out. Kagome, though their love had died since he left home and she moved away with out a trace as to where she was now a constant thing on his mind. Not that he desired to be with her anymore, he was just afraid to go home and tell his family and friends and see her. That was going to be one hell of a reunion that's all he had to say. There were two possibilities 1) she could still be moved out of town and not back there or 2) he would see here.

If things came down to it and choice number two happened he hoped that they could see one another as friends after all of the stuff they went through together.

"Hey hot stuff."

Inuyasha looked up, he just realized he was staring at the floor in the hallway. He had probably been there for five minuets or so. "Hey." He said, pulling his hands out of his jean pockets. "Are you busy?"

Kikyou shook her head, wiping her hands off on a towel. He couldn't believe how considerable lucky he was to have Kikyou. No matter what she was wearing or what she did with her hair she was beautiful. He was used to seeing her in her business dresses, hair pulled back and cell phone attached to her hand. He knew that was what he got for dating a reporter who was a front-page writer for the New York Times.

Right now though, she looked touchable, wearing her jean pants that fell lightly on to her hips and clung to her until her knees where a slight boot cut flare was formed. She had on a forest green t-shirt that said 'Volunteer for the Happy Homes Animal Shelter' Her long black tresses were pulled into a loose ponytail, and those sweet unknowingly seductive brown eyes held his as she walked towards him. Placing her arms around his neck she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Missed you." She whispered as she separated from him

Yup, Inuyasha was a lucky man. "Dido." He whispered. He held her for a moment longer before she pulled from his grasp, "What are you doing here?" he heard her ask.

Ut oh, now was the moment of truth. "I came to tell you that I have to go back to my home for a little while. To straiten a few things out."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow, a little confused. "Will you be by for dinner then?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I mean back to my hometown. Evanston Wyoming. I need to tell my brother that I'm getting married, and my friends as well."

"Oh." She mouthed silently, she looked a little downcast but put on a smile all the same. "When will you be back, soon I hope."

Inuyasha nodded, "yeah I'll be back here shortly. After two weeks I think. I need to take care of quite a few things." Like searching out Kagome. He thought, and then shunned himself, he shouldn't be having these thoughts so close to his wedding. No he told himself, these weren't thought of cheating. Inuyasha just wanted to test himself before it was too late. If he could stare at Kagome and hear her soft voice and didn't feel anything he could make it through this marriage without so much as glancing at another woman until he was 80.

She was pouting, he hated it when she pouted. Every time she did that with her lips all he could think about was kissing her. Damn it, and the sad thing was she hadn't a clue what she did to him. "Two whole weeks. Are you sure you can't just leave for one?"

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen my brothers. As the old saying goes water under the bridge, but well, our bridge is still flooded." Sometimes poor Inuyasha still acted like an old fashioned Wyoming-er. She was still pouting, after careful deliberation in his head Inuyasha decided he needed to pick his battles and he didn't want to win this one if he ever got to win any. "Alright I'll be back sooner."

Kikyou silently glorified in her own little victory. She was pleased with it. "So I'll see you in a week?"

Inuyasha gave her the nod. "If not sooner. I mean, someone needs to cook and do my laundry right?"

She hit his chest playfully. "I'm not your little woman, not yet at least."

"Yeah, but you will be. Just as soon as I get back to you." He gave her one soft kiss goodbye and headed out the door and back to his silver sports car. Speeding to the airport.

Kagome stared up at the clock, almost 5 o' clock and she was ready to go home. Kouga had promised to make her a stake for dinner. She was craving one so badly she could almost imagine the piece of meat melting in her mouth. She wanted it rare, just to the point where the critter couldn't moo anymore. Oh and scalloped potatoes, and A1 stake sauce, with broccoli and cheese. Kouga sure could cook.

"Kagome?"

Kagome sat to full attention, had she been drooling? "Uh, yes?" she asked trying to figure out what was going on. She looked over at her colleague, giving her a vague smile; it was the best she could muster after coming out of her near food comatose.

"You seemed pretty happy about something, dreaming about that handsome Fiancé of yours?"

Kagome laughed, "Actually if you want to know the truth, I was dreaming about his cooking. That man can make the best stake, and since I skipped my lunch today I'm starved."

Sandra laughed at the young receptionist. "Hmm, a hunk that can cook. You sure did luck out didn't you?"

Kagome's smile faltered a little but it was soon back in full. "Sure did."

"Well, how about you get home to that man of yours, and I'll finish up here. Tell your son that I said Hey, and that he can come here and get suckers any time he wants."

Kagome shook her head in the negative, "He doesn't need anymore influence from you Kouga is enough." She picked up her brown and white bag, after stuffing some papers into it she slung it over her right shoulder and headed out the door.

"See you Monday."

It had been three years and a baby since Kagome had seen Inuyasha, the man who had helped in conceiving it. So why, as she walked out of the County Complex, her place of work, did she begin to think of him out of the blue?

It was almost as if a wave had hit her, a wave of old memories filling her with anticipation. She shook the feeling off, this usually happened to her when she least expected it and nothing ever came from it. The only problem was, this time it was a little harder to shake.

Kagome slid her car key into the lock and climbed inside the white Grand Am, the Hawaiian dancer swayed her hips as the door slammed. That's when she heard it, he cell phone. She had put her purse in the back seat.

"Darn." She whispered as she leaned into the back and reached for the green corduroy purse that had been given as a gift to her from Sango. She pulled out the phone, which she called the green shit brick because the reception on it sucked. It was large, heavy, and well green. Pretty shitty wouldn't you say? The only good thing was that it had been a cheap phone.

"Hey babe." She said into it. Kouga was calling her.

"Hey, I forgot to get some corn and it's the only thing Ky will eat. You mind getting some?"

"Sure don't, see you in a few."

They two hung up and she headed to Jubilee. Kouga and her had been together ever since Ky had been born. He had proposed to her shortly after and she had accepted, when he would ask about a date she said she just wasn't ready yet. There were always different reasons. Ky was too young to be left with his family for their honeymoon, she didn't have enough money to have the kind of wedding she had always dreamed of. She couldn't ask for time off work.

The last excuse she came up with Kouga had said "Yeah well excuses are like assholes. Everyone's got one right?" She felt terrible for all that now. It wasn't Kouga; no he had been the best thing that ever happened to her. He was there for her, he claimed the baby as his own. No one even knew it was Inuyasha's son. She hadn't wanted a scandal and since she lived in a small town, had Kouga not stepped forward to somewhat save her reputation it would have been one. She just couldn't love Kouga the way he deserved. She knew that he needed a woman to make him happy and she was positive she was the last person that could make him happy.

"Hey Kagome." Said one of the clerks.

"Hey." she called back over her shoulder, just before she rounded the corner towards the vegetable aisle she saw him.

Her purse dropped to the ground, much as her jaw did. "Oh my god" she mouthed. Seeing Inuyasha standing there at the snack bar talking to their old high school friend Bankotsu. He hadn't seen her yet! She dropped to the ground just as her turned around to look at the commotion.

She couldn't let him see her! No! She had worked so hard on forgetting him. "Damn stupid jerk, always coming in at the wrong moment doing the wrong thing."

"Sounds like a real asshole." Inuyasha had came to her side and handed her the green cell phone. He hadn't realized it was she. She glanced up shyly. Her brown eyes clashed with his golden ones.

"Kagome." His mouth dropped as hers had.

Me: well that's all for now, I'm trying to keep the chapters kind of short so you can have like a stopping point. Of course that will mean I'm updating more. Well love you all. Please review, it inspires me to write more. No reviews I feel like no ones reading it and I don't want to finish.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: k, so here is my question for the day. What does Kouga wear under his skirt? And what does Inuyasha see while fighting Kouga? And is that why he is so afraid of losing Kagome to him? Makes you wonder doesn't it. Well here I go, hopefully I can continue to be inspired to write this.

My Thoughts Before You 

What A Tangled Web We Weave

"Yes."

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded as she spoke, then confusion settled in. "Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"You said Kagome, and I said yes. I am Kagome." She told him. She stood up slowly shakily taking her purse with her. Inuyasha was close in pursuit bringing up the cell phone with him.

He felt dumb now, "Yes, well, I didn't expect to see you here."

"At a grocery store?" Kagome knew she wasn't being nice but she wasn't ready to deal with all this. She wasn't ready for the feelings that had come rushing back and didn't know how else to deal with it.

Talk about one irritated Inuyasha, "What's the attitude for?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." She said though not so meaningfully as it should have been. "Its just, well, I'm tired." She lied.

Inuyasha didn't respond, he did however catch a glimpse of the ring on her wedding finger. "So you finally got married did you? I remember you saying you didn't want to go down that road for a while."

Kagome looked to the decent sized rock on her finger. Inuyasha made a mental note about how it was nothing compared to Kikyou's but it was still of good measure. "No." she said. "I'm not married I just got engaged."

"I'm happy for you Kagome. Who to? Anyone I know?"

This wasn't going to be good, she was a little reluctant to admit it. "Uh, yes. Kouga." She hadn't met his eyes when she said it for fear of the anger she would soon see there.

"What!" he was angry once again. "And how long did it take him to jump on that opportunity once I left? Couple weeks? No, actually I knew about his feelings, how long did it take you to go for him? I bet my spot in your bed wasn't even cold yet."

Slap! Kagome blinked, she hadn't even expected herself to do it but it needed to be done. She had slapped Inuyasha. "Don't you ever say something like that to me again!" She inhaled deeply and calmed her nerves. "Please can we not argue about this, it has been almost four years since you left. You didn't expect me to sit here and wait for something amazing to happen did you?"

Inuyasha felt his face, it had been years since he had felt that slap and he hadn't deserved it more. "I'm sorry." He placed his hand back in his pocket. "You're right. So…" he floundered for more conversation. When had it ever been hard to talk to her? "What else has been going on? Did you ever get your Bed and Breakfast?"

She shook her head; the look in her eyes was almost remorseful. "No, I never made it to Hawaii either. That was just some stupid dream I had to get over. What about you, I see that you made it in New York? Did you become a publicist?"

"Yes I did." He was proud of himself, "Things have been going pretty good down there. I am going to move into a house here after August."

"Oh yeah, why the house?" she asked, not knowing what she was stepping into.

"I'm getting married."

For a second time in her life Kagome's heart broke, "I'm… happy for you." The two sat in stunned silence for a few moments before she finally muttered 'corn'

"What?"

"I need to go and get some corn. Kouga was making me dinner tonight and we need corn." She straitened her posture and tried her best to be calm. "Maybe I'll see you around. Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Bye." He turned to leave when he heard her voice; it was barley a whisper yet the sadness she conveyed in eight words made the air in his lungs turn to ice.

"Why didn't you ever write, or call me?"

Why hadn't he called, or written? She should know that shouldn't she? Inuyasha leaned back on to his hotel bed, staring at the white textured ceiling above him. He didn't know that it had affected her that much. After all they had talked about him leaving and how things between them just couldn't work out because she was going to school in Arizona and he was going to New York. It was even her choice to say once he was gone things were done.

"So why then?" he asked himself, why was she so sad right then, and why was this affecting him so much. Sure Kagome was his first love, and you can't ever forget something like that but he was over her. Wasn't he?

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the ring of his telephone "Hey." He said into the high tech Razor phone. "What's up Miroku?"

"Nothing, just wondering how my most favorite client is. What about you?"

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his temples. "Alright, do you remember that girl I told you about? The one that lived here then moved away with out a trace."

It took a few moments but Miroku finally answered. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I ran into her today. Apparently she didn't move away like her parents led me to believe."

"Well talk about crazy, what does that have to do with anything? Are you taking my advice and leaving Kikyou?"

Inuyasha's temper was once again being tempted today. "I told you I love her, why don't you leave me alone about this sort of stuff?"

"Because my good man, you have only known Kikyou for a month and I think your stepping into things a little too suddenly."

"What do you know?" he asked his best friend.

"A lot actually, I do happen to date quite a few women."

"Yeah and all of them end up hitting you or you end up avoiding them."

"It's the curse of a handsome man. Not the point here, so are you going to talk to this Kagome girl again?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "There was something… odd. Something she wasn't telling me."

"Well considering the history you two share I would talk to her again because if you think she's hiding something than I am willing to bet that she is. Well, as much as I would love to continue to chit chat about this stuff my call was partly business too."

"What this time?"

"You mean he's back?"

Kagome nodded softly. They young family had just eaten dinner and Ky was in bed fast asleep. She had avoided the story until the last possible moment when Kouga cornered her in their small bedroom and questioned her.

"What the hell does he think he's doing here after?"

"Well, he's getting married maybe he came to tell his brother. They are related after all."

"Couldn't he just call Sesshomaru on the phone instead of coming here and causing a problem?"

"Well I guess he could, but I know Sesshomaru and he wouldn't answer the phone if he thought if was Inuyasha."

Kouga seemed to be appeased on that subject for the time being and decided to move on to the next important one. "Did you finally tell him about Ky?"

Kagome shot up as if she had been burnt. "No, and he's not going to know until I'm dead and buried. I am not sending my son back and forth from New York and I'm not going to keep talking to Inuyasha. I hate the man."

"Kagome he needs to find out from you before learning a different way."

"No Kouga. Everyone but Sesshomaru thinks he is yours and I'll decide what is best for him. Please just let me do things this way. Its too late even if I wanted to tell him because Ky is three years old, obsessed with you and Inuyasha might make a big deal and take him away."

Kouga didn't seem to agree with it, but he couldn't find many other things to argue about. He didn't want Inuyasha to take the son he considered his and he definetly didn't want to deal with the stupid man coming around here all the time to see Ky. "Kagome are you sure?"

"What am I supposed to say? Hi Inuyasha, long time no see. I've been great, oh and your son is doing great too. Yeah he looks just like you, same eyes and everything. I know I never told you I was pregnant so… surprise!"

Kouga ran his fingers through his shaggy hair once more before nodded. "Alright, alright, do things your way."

"Thank you for understanding."

Kouga went to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her firmly on the mouth. "Have you finally picked a date for OUR wedding? It's been three years."

"I have put in for three weeks off in July how about then?"

"Perfect."

He moved her towards the bed and laid her down, kissing her neck and undoing the buttons on her blouse.

"Mama, can I get a muffin?" asked Ky as he pushed his face up against the class in Main Street Artisans

"Yes honey." Kagome raised her sunglasses and placed them atop her head she began to read the menu despite the fact she had gotten the same thing ever since she found this neat little coffee shop.

"Can I get a milk, two chocolate ship muffins, a peach Italian soda, and a Swiss and mesquite chicken bagel?"

"Yes, that will be $12.03."

Kagome reached into her purse to get the bills needed when she heard the deep voice behind her. "I'll get that." Said Inuyasha laying down the thirteen dollars. "Keep the change."

Kagome froze on spot and turned to look at the dark haired man. "Hey Kagome. I figured you would be here. Creature of habit aren't you?"

"Mom, whose he?"

"Uh, an old friend." She said taking his hand and leading him to a window seat and sitting down.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, the little boy with the felt cowboy hat had called her 'mom' he stared at the boy's turned hear. He wouldn't look at Inuyasha, and when he did his face was partially covered by the hat. Judging by the child's size and he talking Inuyasha would say he was around three years old.

"Kagome, is he… is he really yours?" his voice was quite, not distracting to the young one that was happily eating the chocolate chip muffin.

Kagome nodded, smiling fondly at the child. "He is." She pushed his milk towards him. "Drink it Ky." She instructed and the boy did as told. Generally Kagome made him take his hat off while eating but she didn't want Inuyasha to pay too close attention to him. This whole situation was two close for comfort. She needed to get out of there!

Something didn't fit, "How old is he?"

"I'm three!" said the little boy loudly. "Mom, tell him to talk like I'm here."

"Inuyasha, talk like he's here."

Inuyasha laughed, "He's got a temper, is he Kouga's?"

Now was the time for the big decision, lie or truth, lie or truth! She just couldn't decide. If she lied and said yes he would think that she either cheated on him or moved right from him to Kouga not soon after he left. If she told the truth and said no then he would ask whom Ky belonged to and there she would be given the truth to lie or tell the truth once again.

She soon realized she didn't have to make that decision any longer when she noticed Inuyasha staring unblinkingly in to Ky's golden eyes, his dark almost black hair, hanging just slightly into the golden orbs.

"Come on Ky, we need to go to the store." She said, practically ripping the boy up and grabbing their food and heading for the door. Inuyasha was so stunned he couldn't even breath let alone comprehend that she was trying to flee the scene. His senses soon came back to him and he followed her through the two sets of doors leading out of the building and down the street, she was close to her car.

"Kagome, wait!"

"No!"

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Well do one of them damn it!" he had been running after her and now had a hold of her shoulder.

"Don't swear in front of my son!" she shouted back, poking him in the chest hard. It was the only thing she could think to say.

"And mine?"

After staring at him, searching for the words to say and fighting her tears. "Why did you come here?" she finally said as calmly as she could.

"No, answer the question. Is he mine?"

"Yes." She finally said. "Yes he's your son!"

Me: All right, the next exciting chapter of 'My Thoughts Before You' lol yeah this one is a bit longer than the others. I hope you liked it. Please read and review Reviews Make Danjor happy. Well I'm off; I think I'm going to edit my other fic 'The Girl Next Door' now. It's going to be up soon, it's an YYH thing. Well peace out home slices.

Tron: Danjor, you really need to stop talking like that.

Me: Awe Tron have a heart.

Tron: Seriously, stop. 

Me: tear awe, all right. Well good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Can I get a w00t! Lol sorry I'm so happy I'm getting reviews it makes me feel… warm… and fuzzy. Or is that because I don't have to work today? Who knows anyways to answer one of your questions, nope, everyone is human. Oh I also have another question of the day. How does Inuyasha have all that hair and not one split end? I mean mine is considerably long, not half as long as his but past my shoulders is long enough, and I have split ends –Tear- but well I think that's his real power if you ask me and the creators of A.S which I don't own. Oh I don't own anything, remember that.

On with the story, see I may have been naughty and left it at that part but well… I knew I would be writing today.

My Thoughts Before You 

_I lied… With The Best Of Intentions_

"How could you do that?"

It had come out as a shout even though Inuyasha hadn't meant it to. The man in his early twenties was holding on to Kagome's wrist like it was life support he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had a son! What was Kikyou going to say? She'd kill him for not covering his stump before he humped that's what she would do. All right so it might not be that bad but well, they were teenagers and he used the regular teenage method. He realized he was blushing which made him glare harder at Kagome.

"I'm sorry." Pleaded Kagome it had been just a whisper but it did nothing to placate Inuyasha's anger and frustration, trying to free her hand from his steel grip "I just… I just couldn't tell you, you don't understand."

Inuyasha was starting to come to his senses; well what senses he had, after all he wasn't thinking strait he was seeing visions of lighting Kagome on fire, sending her off a cliff, that sort of stuff. "Don't you think I have a right to know something like that? You had MY child MY flesh and blood and you don't mention one word of it to me! What the hell kind of person are you?"

"You don't understand, if you would stop shouting at me for five minuets I would explain it to you!" Kagome finally felt the tugging hand on her Levi's. She looked down at her worried son and realized she had been fighting in front of him. She promised never to fight in front of him. "Mama, don't cry." He said in a trembling tone, tears rolling down his chubby little cheeks. She wanted to hug the little boy, as did Inuyasha but the man wasn't going to admit it when he was too completely and totally frustrated with this woman before him. How could she do something like that?

Kagome raised her small soft hand to her cheek and realized she was crying, she didn't know how she would miss something like that. She guessed in all the drama she hadn't paid attention to it.

"Can we talk about this later, when Ky isn't around?" she asked in a low whisper, just audible for Inuyasha to here.

"Oh you bet we will talk about this!" he released her from his grip, almost shoving her away as if he were disgusted. "And you are going to be lucky if I don't send for my lawyer in New York and ask him to come down here and make a case to get full custody of Ky." With that he turned on his heal and marched towards the expensive looking rental car he had been zipping around Evanston Wyoming in.

"Mama who was that guy yelling at you?" Asked Ky, Kagome wasn't going to be affected by this, no way. She was putting Ky into his booster seat when he asked the question.

"That was your father." She said calmly.

Ky shook his head and with a voice full of determination she had never head from him before he almost shouted. "No mom! My dad is Kouga!"

She shook her head, "No, Kouga was a replacement daddy, like to stand in while Inuyasha was away. Like a step daddy, but Inuyasha was your real daddy."

"NO!" he shouted. "Kouga's my dad! I'm going to be just like him!"

Kagome sighed, now it was affecting Ky as well. Had she made the wrong choice? "You'll understand later."

She shut his door and climbed into the drivers seat and gripped the wheel, she sat there a long time with the motor running. The cold realization of the consequences for her choices was finally hitting her being dipped in a cold pool of water and being held beneath the water depths.

She could lose her son. If Inuyasha did take this to court for a custody battle she knew she would lose. Even if she forgot the fact that he had a lawyer from New York coming down here what court would chose her over Inuyasha? She was the mother, but that was the only thing going for her. Inuyasha was a well paid publicist in New York, he was about to get a house which she guessed was in a nice neighborhood judging by his expensive clothing he now wore, not to mention he was engaged to be married. Where as she, she graduated from high school and was working as a secretary at the County Complex, living in an apartment and living with a Fireman who doubled as the High Schools track coach.

Inuyasha was going to have her baby, all because she didn't want to tell him about it! Her intentions were good, but she guessed that didn't matter if the result was bad. Which it had been. "Why did you come back Inuyasha!" she said as she pulled out of her parking space, heading strait to her friend's house. She needed advice.

……….

"You're shitting me!"

Inuyasha was sitting in his car parked out side his hotel, just staring at the large white building before him. "I shit you not."

"Are you sure?" asked Miroku.

"The kid looks almost exactly like me!" he almost shouted. "Sorry." He muttered afterwards. "If you could see him you would see what I mean. I mean, how many people do you know with gold eyes? Not many, and the black hair to top it off. I don't know he has my mouth my nose. Everything I mean there isn't an ounce of Kagome in there I don't think."

"Just like you huh? Your sperm must be like Chuck Norris's."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Miroku laughed, "Haven't you ever heard the theory? Chuck Norris's sperm could go through six condoms, a brick wall, the Dallas Cowboys and still impregnate three woman."

"Miroku, can you be serious?"

"Well, it was just a thought." He defended. "Calm down I am trying to help you relax a little."

"Well its not working."

"What a welcome present." Continued Miroku clucking his tongue as he usually did when reviewing the facts. "Hi Inuyasha, meet your son. What did you do?"

"I told her I was going to get my lawyer and get custody of him." He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned heavily. "I didn't know what else to do. I think I might do it to just for pay back, that wouldn't be right though. Taking the kid out of his home because I want revenge, but he is my son. I'm a dad Miroku and I didn't even know."

"Remind me to buy some cigar's for your return."

"Miroku!"

"I'm kidding!" Miroku clicked his tongue over the phone, "Now Inuyasha, you see I could get you your son very easily since she hid the fact of his existence from you for so long. As a father you have a right to know if you have a child or not, but would you really want to do that?"

Inuyasha sighed into the phone. "I don't know, it pisses me off that's my kid she has and its not like I tried to hide from her. She should have told me."

"Did you seek her out?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, maybe she never told you cause she figured you were off enjoying the company of other woman and didn't want to bother you with the past."

Inuyasha felt a new twinge of anger. "She still should have told me! That's not an excuse!"

"Its not." Said Miroku "But it's a reason. Talk it out with her, spend a few days with your son, and bond with him you know? I'll be down in a few days and we can all decide what is to happen with custody and visiting rights and all that because you need to if you are going to tell Kikyou she is going to be a step mom."

Why hadn't he realized it until then? He had to tell Kikyou he figured she wouldn't mind considering she said something about children before. Was it that she wanted them or that she didn't? He couldn't remember. If she did how would she react to someone else's child? There were so many variables. "Don't tell Kikyou I want to tell her to her face."

"All right." Said Miroku. "But I have company so I'll talk to you later."

"Women Company?"

"Is there any other kind?"

Inuyasha laughed and closed the phone. His humor soon died when he remembered the little boy he had helped create.

……….

Sango stared blankly at Kagome for what felt like forever to young Kagome. "Say something." She finally pleaded.

Unbeknownst to Kouga she had told her best friend for years that Ky was Inuyasha's she had to tell someone, it was killing her.

Kagome always told her what was going on and she wasn't about to stop now. After all Sango was there when her friends left her to fend for the child on her own because she had been emancipated from her family for not giving up that baby and Kagome was there after the horrible accident. They were practically sisters and that would never change. Not in a million years.

"Wow."

"That's not the something I wanted." Complained Kagome. "I want advice, an offer to help kill him. Something other than 'wow' that just depresses me even more."

Sango shrugged. "Well, we can't kill him, someone would wonder and I gave you advice a long time ago. I told you to tell him didn't I? What did you do? You said 'no!'"

Kagome twitched, "Sango, you aren't helping. I couldn't tell him. He would have come home, quit his job and never left this hell hole known as Evanston."

"Yeah but, you two would be together and Ky would have been with his real dad-"

"And Inuyasha would have been completely miserable."

Sango looked at her distraught friend and sighed. "You don't know that."

"And you don't know that we would have been together. Besides I have Kouga now." Kagome leaned back in the couch and held the soft pillow to her chest. She glanced into the kitchen and saw Kohaku entertaining Ky with some old toy cars he had stashed away.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your apartment? I wish I could have gotten one here."

"Kagome, stay focused, what are you going to do about Inuyasha?"

Kagome bit her lip hard before coming to a decision. "Castrate him."

"Kagome!"

"All right all right. I don't know, I'll call him and ask him to talk it over go to dinner and explain my reasoning. I'll tell him he doesn't have to do child support I just want my son and he can see him all he wants, but I need to keep him. He's practically my life. Do you think that will fly?"

Sango sighed, "You are the one that dated him for four years. You know him best."

"I think it will fly. I just can't tell Kouga yet, you know him he will freak out storm out of the house looking to kick Inuyasha's A-S-S."

Sango whole-heartedly agreed with that, Kouga would flip, that man absolutely adored Ky and Ky felt totally mutual but what was going to happen if Inuyasha did get custody? She didn't want to worry Kagome any but it was likely Inuyasha would get the child if he wanted Ky. She would bring it up later, when Kagome was more stable. Every five seconds the girl was checking to make sure Ky was still in her site as if she could lose him.

"Do you know how to get a hold of him?"

Kagome nodded, "It's a small town, he's staying at the Holiday Inn."

"Why isn't he as his home?" Sango still didn't grasp the hatred shared between the two brothers.

"Don't go there." said Kagome. "I have witnessed a few of their fights and well, lets just say it's better if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stay as far apart as possible is possible."

"What ever happened between those two? I mean they are brothers aren't they?"

"Half brothers. I don't know, I have asked Inuyasha a few times and he got touchy."

"I don't think I could ever hate Kohaku." Said Sango looking to said younger brother. A few years back Sango's family died in a car accident. They were side swiped by a semi her and her younger brother were the only two to survive the horrible accident. Ever since then they had been living on their own.

"Go to dinner with him tonight, talk things over with out Ky or Kouga present. Then have him spend the day with Ky the next day so he feels like a dad and what not. After that explain that you want to keep Ky he is after all your baby but your willing to share custody."

Kagome sighed, she hadn't wanted to deal with it period but this was the only way it could be. It was the only thing she could do and she was going to make it work if she had to. "Thanks Sango, you don't think he will really take Ky away from me do you? I mean some times he is a real asshole but I don't think he can be a completely and totally heartless."

"I don't know, you hid his son from him. Is that not hitting you yet?" Sango didn't know how to explain it to Kagome. "Imagine that he was taken from you at birth and they told you he died. Years later you found out he wasn't dead and he was living with Inuyasha how would you feel."

She didn't' want to say it but after realizing her folly she did. "Betrayed."

………

Kagome looked at her reflection on the mirror; all in all she looked good. Mother hood had agreed with her. She was curvy but because of lack of money she had went back to her high school size.

After she had got off the phone with Inuyasha to make dinner plans she felt her nerves wearing even thinner. What if he didn't like her reasoning? Then where would she be? To make the matters even worse Kouga had heard her make the plans.

"Who was that?"

She looked over to him from the handset. "That was Inuaysha."

"You're going to dinner with him?"

She nodded, "Yes, well, I as out to breakfast today and I ran into Inuyasha and Ky was with me."

Kouga blinked but what she was getting at soon hit him. "How did he figure it out?"

"Ky looks just like him, then the fact of his age and all of it just sort of added up. He yelled at me when I told him and well now we have to discuss custody issued. Exactly what I didn't want to do."

Kouga wasn't happy, "We are going to fight like hell to keep Ky you know that right."

"Yes." She looked to the floor. "You know that I couldn't give him up with out a fight."

"Do you want me to come with you to dinner?"

She shook her head, maybe a little too suddenly because Kouga glared at her. She knew that Kouga was uncomfortable because of the past her and Inuyasha shared. "Relax." She said approaching him, placing her hand on his cheek. "You and Inuyasha hate one another, it would make things uncomfortable. "

It took her a while to get him to agree and now here she stood in her white knee length skirt that was made from the same material that sweats were made from. A brown short sleeved button up shirt and a pair brown sandals that laced around the ankle.

"You look beautiful." Said Kouga as he entered the room."

"You think so?" she asked, looking over herself in the mirror. "I really hate this skirt, but well, I haven't been to Bon Rico's in a while. Have I mentioned how much I love steak?"

Kouga chuckled. "Once or twice a day."

"Seriously though, best part of the cow. Yum, when are you making Filet Minong again?"

Kouga thought about it. "How about tomorrow?"

"Yum." She clasped her hands together and held them up to her chest. "And will you make me peach cobbler?"

"Of course."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." She winked playfully at him. 

"I thought it was because you liked the way I look in Wranglers."

"No, that's just a bonus, I'm only with you cause you can cook."

"Oh yeah?" he asked raising a dark eyebrow. "Maybe I won't make you cobbler then."

She batted her eyelashes and held out her pouty lip. "Awe Kouga, I like your dimple too."

No strait man on earth could resist that face, and she knew it. Unfair he would get her back for that, just wait Kagome just wait. "Alright but I'm not putting out."

She waved it off, "After a few beers and a helping of cobbler served to you in something skimpy you'll be singing another tune."

"You know what I like." He said pinching her butt. She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away. "Nope, you only like me for my cooking."

"And your dimple." She said trying to get another kiss but he avoided it.

Kouga shook his head, "No, I have to have some proof that this is a viable relationship."

"I like your ears too." She said sweetly.

Kouga laughed. "Alright that works." He was leaning in to give her a kiss when he heard a knock on the door. "Damn it." He went and answered the door. There in New Yorker attire stood Inuyasha. He looked rather irritated to see Kouga there.

"Is Kagome here?"

Kouga didn't say anything for a few moments; he merely glared at Inuyasha as if to test him. Kagome finally shoved him out of the way. "Hi Inuyasha. Let me grab my coat." She said and after a quick dash to the closet she returned. "Do you want me to bring anything back?"

Kouga shook his head in the no. "Alright, fine eat Mac and cheese with Ky see if I care." She teased. "I'll think of you while eating my nice large juicy red steak that moo's when I poke it with my knife."

"Dad's making Mac and Cheese!" Ky ran towards them jumping up and down. How was it that every time food was mentioned the boy came running.

"See what you did?" asked Kouga playfully.

"Awe." She teased. "I'll bring you back a cookie to make up for it."

"Good." Was all Kouga would say, still glaring at Inuyasha. "Bye." The two leaned in and shared a quick kiss. Inuyasha was furious, even though it shouldn't bother him, but Kouga? Honestly!

He looked away as the couple kissed and led her to his car once she had shut the door. 

"Are you still upset?"

"Would you be?" he asked coldly.

Kagome nodded and got in his car, shivering ever so slightly. "I hate the cold weather." She said. It was March and it was still cold.

Inuyasha revved the engine to life and didn't say anything. Kagome sighed. "Its your turn Inuyasha."

"What?"

"I commented on the weather, now it's your turn. Talk about your trip or life in New York."

"I called my lawyer he's coming down in a few days."

That's what she had been afraid to hear. "That's not small talk, that's serious talk."

"Well you should have told me I had a son."

This was getting old. "Would you stop trying to bite my head off?" she almost shouted. She leaned back further in her seat once it had came out. "Look I had my reasons ok?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh yeah and what's that?"

"You wanted to get out of Evanston so badly; you had a full ride scholarship to a school in New York all your dreams were coming true. You weren't living under your brothers thumb and I was the one that said once it was over it was over."

Inuyasha didn't say anything; he continued to grip the steering wheel and drive. Kagome knew this was a sign to keep talking. "I as afraid that if I called you to tell you the truth you would give that up to be with me, to raise our son and be completely miserable working in some dead end job trying to support us while being completely and hopelessly miserable." She sighed. "What I did wasn't right, I know that, but what would you have done in my situation?"

"Not hide it from you."

"Inuyasha, I didn't hide it from you," she paused. "All right I did-"

"Damn right you did!" he almost growled.

"I'm sorry, nothing can change what I did, but you never once called me. Written! Nothing. I decided I would tell you when you came back for a visit but you never did."

"What about in the store why didn't you tell me then?"

"I figured it was too late."

They were now in front of the restaurant he turned off the car but the two just sat there. Inuyasha staring ahead and Kagome at him.

"Please don't be mad Inuyasha, I didn't want it to distract you from your dreams."

After sitting in silence a few moments longer he finally turned to her. "Can I at least spend the day with him tomorrow? I'll take him to freaking Chucky Cheese if I have to I just want to spend some time with my little boy."

Kagome smiled, if he hadn't suggested it she would have, "Of course, I'm not going to try and keep him from you. I warn you he is obsessed with Kouga. He wants to be a team roper and a track star."

"I'll soon show him the error of his ways." Inuyasha grinned. "Kagome."

"What?" she was afraid he was going to start yelling again.

"Kouga?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, how can you turn down a man in Wranglers?" she asked him.

The two stared at one another for a moment, something flying through the air but neither admitting what it could be, they didn't want to indulge the old feelings not when their lives were too separate to ever be harmonious.

At least now they two could move past the old teenage love and become friends, their son being the only thing they had left in common.

……….

Me: well that's it, I hope you like so far. Gosh poor Inuyasha, I want to huggle him. So who do you all think Kagome is going to end up with. Kouga or Inuyasha? Oh who knows, not me. Ok I do, but seriously it's not what you expect… unless you expect Nuraku then your right. Ok I'm kidding I'm not that messed up in this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello all, and welcome to another chapter. Thanks for reading thus far it means the world to me. Well enjoy and Review, I love reviews they make my day grand.

My Thoughts Before You

The Beast and The Harlot 

She was being difficult. He should have expected it but why not be difficult on someone else's time. Thought Inuyasha, he ran his fingers through the thick shaggy black hair and sighed.

"Why do you have to stay another week?" she asked, Inuyasha would see her standing there with that sexy pout on her face. She was so damn gorgeous and she didn't even realize it.

"Like I said, a lot has happened down here." He could tell her right now. 'Kikyou you're going to be a step mom when we get married.'

His mind and his heart were arguing, if he told her now as his mind was telling her it would give her more time to prepare herself for it but if he didn't tell her on the phone at this moment like his heart said then he could tell her in person and this type of news was person news. He wanted to see her reaction to the news of his son. "I haven't even gotten out to my brothers place yet."

He heard the exasperated sigh and decided she had given up on her argument to get him home as soon as possible. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha leaned back on his bed, "Well I was looking into our family estate and I saw that it's going to be a little bit more complicated to get my inheritance." The matter of his family inheritance was the main reason he had returned to Wyoming.

"What do you mean?" she asked again, wondering what could be hard about getting the money that had been left to Inuyasha.

How was he going to explain this, she didn't get his fathers obsession with swords. "I was going over the will and I saw that the only thing my father gave me was the family heirloom valued at well over $400,000 because of it's age and history and all that."

Kikyou didn't understand, "An heirloom, well what is it a house? What could be worth all that money?"

"A sword."

"Are you kidding me? A sword is worth all that?"

"Yeah." He answered. "It is, and I can't sell it because well, it's the family heirloom to be passed to my kid." He paused; he would pass that on to Ky.

That sword, the sword him and Sesshomaru were in this huge fight over was going to be given to his son, his and Kagome's son. He smiled to himself; the idea of him having a son was finally hitting him.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Why do you pass it on?"

"We just do, always have always will. It's been in the family for over 500 years. I can't just get rid of it. It's supposed to passed on to the first born son."

"But your brothers older than you, why didn't he get it?"

This was confusing her, and he really would rather not talk about it. He was just digging up bones. "He is, I don't really know why it was given to me and not him. He got another family sword but it's just not the one he wanted, it's not worth near as much as this one either. I think that's why my father gave him the rest of his possessions because he felt bad that he didn't give it to him."

"So what's the problem you were talking about with getting your inheritance?"

"I can't get it until Sesshomaru claims his own, and he hasn't yet."

……….

"How about we send the babysitter with the two of them." Offered Kouga, he was watching Kagome move about the kitchen putting away dishes. "Or how about, we just don't let him pal around with Ky at all."

Kagome laughed at him. "You are the one that wanted me to tell him in the first place."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would actually listen to me. Its not like you ever do. I was trying the whole 'reverse psychology' you know?"

"I'm so sure." She teased, "Want some more coffee?"

He handed her his empty cup. "If you wouldn't mind." Once he had it back in his hand he began to speak again. "Well, you don't listen to me, but that's not the point."

Kagome sat across from him stirring her tea. "And what is the point Kouga, god divine?"

"I don't want you spending the day with that damned Inuyasha, that's the point."

She laughed again. "Awe, poor little fella, is you jealous?"

"Never been jealous a day in my life." He took a long sip of the black coffee. Kouga was a man; he wouldn't make something so bitter taste any sweeter because, well, as said before, he was a man. "Don't try and change the subject."

"Alright, I'm sorry, and why don't you want me spending the day with Inuyasha and Ky?"

"I can give you five reasons off the top of my head why it would be a mistake."

She took a sip of the warm tea and sighed. "Alright shoot."

"One: Because he is a dick. Two: because he is now a New Yorker and we just don't like cowboys gone city slicker. I bet he can't even saddle a horse properly."

"I didn't know he could in the first place."

Kouga shot her an evil look and she bit her lip, it was all she could do not to giggle. "Anyways, three: because Ky and him don't need supervision. Four: because I don't like Inuyasha, never have and never will. Finally five: I don't trust him."

Kagome stood up and kissed Kouga on the cheek. "And reason number five makes all other reasons void concerning the welfare of our child."

That was the first time when making preference to Ky she had ever said 'our child' to Kouga. He thought his heart was soaring somewhere in his throat.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes playfully.

He jumped up, causing her to jump back. "I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson." He said, grinning devilishly. "Come here." He started to chase her. She squealed and took off out of the kitchen into the living room, around the coffee table, back through the kitchen and into their bedroom when he finally caught up with her and tackled her onto the bed.

He was tickling her viciously when they both heard the 'mom' from the room next to theirs. "Oh get off of me." She said, shoving him off of her. "I need to tend to the child you woke." She kissed him on the mouth before heading into Ky's room.

……….

"What ya doing?"

Miroku looked up as Kikyou walked into his office. He then offered her the suave smile he gave most women callers. "Getting ready to leave." He informed her. "What are you doing?"

"I came to see if Inuyasha has talked to you recently."

"He has, why hasn't he been checking in enough for you?" Miroku and Kikyou had never gotten along because he was a lawyer and she was a reporter for the New York Time. You can understand where he was coming from. If she weren't always on record he would have liked her a lot.

"No, not that." She said, sitting on his leather couch. "I just want to know if he has talked to you about the problem he's having with his inheritance. Apparently he can't get his fathers last gift to him unless his brother accepts his inheritance as well. Isn't there something you can do?"

Miroku looked out the window of his corner office and gazed into the noonday sky. Yeah, he probably could, he could use that as the excuse for why he was going down to Inuyasha's. Yes that would work splendidly. "Yeah, actually I'm heading down there to take care of his affair's."

Kikyou suddenly perked up, "You're going to see him! I'm coming too."

Miroku mentally kicked himself he shouldn't have said anything. He just figured that Inuyasha had told her that he would be down to Wyoming soon. "Are you sure?" He said, trying to be nice, but well, this was going to be a long trip if she did come. "I mean Wyoming is all red necks."

She shook her head, "Of course I'm sure. I miss him, besides I have enough columns written to last me three months. I need a vacation."

"This isn't the beach Kikyou. This is a small town with about as many fast food restaurants as you have fingers on your left hand."

"Inuyasha lived there for 18 years and managed to keep himself occupied. I'm sure I can do it for a few days." She said.

Miroku sighed. "I'm assuming you can't be detoured. Inuyasha won't be able to spend much time with you because we will be going over legal stuff."

This seemed to stop her. "I don't want to get in the way of you two."

Score one for Miroku. "I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't think of it as getting in the way."

"No, that's alright, you go I'll stay here."

……….

"Are you sure that kid's not on crack?" Asked Inuyasha. He was walking next to Kagome; they had driven to Salt Lake City, Utah to go to the Zoo and Ky was absolutely thrilled. The young boy in the bright yellow Columbia jacket and white and orange texas long horns hat was standing outside the bars that looked out onto the tigers.

Kagome hit Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Your son is not on drugs."

"Ow." He said, "but seriously I don't think I have ever seen a kid act like this."

"How many kids have you been around?"

"I baby sat my cousin once."

"Inuyasha, this is your son and he's three years old. Him getting excited about a twig wouldn't be that strange."

"If you say so."

"I do." She looked at him. "he looks just like you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I had really hoped that he had my legs, my nose, my lips, my hands, oh and my ears."

Inuyasha looked at her. "And what of mine did you want him to have?"

She pursed her lips and crinkled her nose as if to think about it. "Well. I guess having your eyes wouldn't be so bad, but the rest really should have looked like me."

Inuyasha shot her a dirty look. "I'll have you know that my legs are quite renowned in New York. I'll even have to admit they turned a few heads."

"And so modest too." She smiled at him and he returned the smile. She stared into his eyes for a moment too long before her son finally caught her attention with his 'look mom' chant. Turning to look at Ky so she could hide the fluster that was rising in her cheeks as it always had when she stared in those beautiful eyes. "So what are we going to do when you leave?"

Inuyasha tried to shake the thoughts he had just been having out of his head. Thoughts that said she needed to be kissed. "I really don't want to think about it now Kagome, ff that's all right with you? I'd rather have a good time with you and Ky today."

It was times like this that she didn't know if she wanted to hug him or slap him. He was avoiding the situation because he didn't want to deal with it, but he was avoiding it because he just wanted to think about her and their son.

"Ok, but you can't avoid it forever."

"I know. I'm not going to take him from you so you can just rest your mind."

Relief washed over Kagome and she physically let out a sigh of content. "Thank you."

"Mom!" Ky came running towards her. "I have to go potty!" he said grabbing her hand. Kagome decided this would be a perfect time to get Inuyasha back for leaving her a long time ago.

She turned to him and grabbed his sleeve. "You wouldn't mind would you? I mean you're a boy and can go in there with him. He hates having to go with the other girls."

"I'm not a girl!" he said.

Inuyasha looked at her with pleading golden eyes but she didn't give in. "Inuyasha will take you."

Ky made a V line in a direction he hoped the bathrooms were in. Inuyasha then chased after him. "Wait!" he shouted, he grabbed the boy and lifted him into his arms. After searching a few minuets he led them off in the right direction.

Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha struggle with fatherhood. She sighed, she didn't want to but she couldn't help but compare him to Kouga. Though it wasn't fair to either she noticed that in some categorized Inuyasha paled to Kouga. Like when it came to flirting Kouga was smooth. He could make her giggle at will and always knew what to say and when. It was what most women but he wasn't good at the romantic things, or small things. He would forget to call sometimes, and even though it wasn't a big deal to him it was to her. She just never said anything.

She was a girl who loved the little things and that was where Kouga lacked and Inuyasha succeeded. When her and Inuyasha were dating he would bring her flowers once a week, and when she asked why he would say 'A girl needs flowers once a week just because.' Something he said his father had taught him. When she felt sick he would bring her crackers and seven up, and even though all the other times of the day he never knew what he was doing, and ever move seemed out of place. Their kisses were unplanned and perfect. They had arguments though, big ones, Inuyasha felt as if he should choke her and she wanted slam his head into the cement. The two didn't take long to apologise afterwards, about five minuets.

When her and Kouga fought it wasn't as bad, they would have silent wars where the two could go with out talking for a week just making it worse.

She was disturbed from her thoughts when she saw Inuyasha coming back with a large wet spot on his button up shirt. She began to giggle and held her hand to her mouth. "What happened to you?"

Inuyasha pointed to Ky, he was holding his fathers hands and looking around bright eyed with child like wonder. "That happened to me. We were on our way to the bathroom and he peed on me."

Kagome full out laughed, she looked at Ky's stained pants. "Oh wow."

Inuyasha didn't seem to think it was as funny as Kagome did. "I cleaned us up as best as I could but well, as you can see I still look like I got peed on."

She took Ky. "Lets go get you a new shirt and him a pair of pants."

After fifteen minuets of protests from Ky Kagome finally convinced him to leave the zoo and they made a quick trip to K-mart to pick up a shirt and a pair of pants, after dinner the three headed back to Evanston.

"I'm sorry." Said Kagome, she leaned back into the back seat and placed a blanket on Ky's practically lifeless body. "For the pee incident, but well, you can't say you're a parent until you have been peed on."

"It's alright."

The trip there had been easy, country music was playing and Ky had been singing along happily, chit chatting when he didn't know the words, which was most of the time, and coloring. Now they were in silence and the only person Inuyasha could focus on was Kagome.

"So, what's the deal with you and your family? I called your house after I went to college and they said you didn't live there anymore and they didn't have a forwarding number or address to get a hold of you" he finally asked. "How did that happen?"

Kagome turned her head to look out the passenger window. "Well, a month after you left I realized I was pregnant. I told my dad and he told me to give up the baby when it was born."

Inuyasha stared at her, he couldn't believe her father would do that.

"I refused as you can tell and I moved out. You know those apartments in that old hospital; well that's where I lived. Kouga would come and see me every day; he would bring me food, movies, and basically just give me company."

"Why didn't you ever get a hold of me? I mean even if you weren't going to tell me about Ky. why didn't you just call?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know, I guess I figured it was all water under the bridge."

She cleared her throat and wiped back the tears that were forming. "So, tell me about this girl your marring. Is she going to be a good step mom?" That was code for, is she better than me?

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "I met her after I first started working as a publicist. She is a reporter for the New York Times and was clinging on to a doorway trying to get these people to talk to her for an interview. She had two security guards holding on to her and trying to pull her off my boss's door. I told them to leave her alone and she asked me to dinner. I figured it was just to try and get me to talk but well, one dinner led to another and finally I asked her to marry me. That was about a month ago."

Kagome's mouth dropped, she turned and felt his forehead. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"You know what, Miroku said the exact same thing and I want to know what's so wrong."

Kagome shook her head. "I guess there would be nothing wrong with it if it were anyone but you."

He glanced at her, and Kagome could see that look in his eyes. It was a challenge saying oh yeah, and why can't I do it if other people can? This would lead to a fight if she weren't careful. "What do you mean?"

"I mean." She started. "That I know you better than most people I know that you don't rush into decisions, let alone commitment with out plenty of thought. That's all I'm saying."

Inuyasha seemed to calm down. "Well, I didn't need to think about that. If you knew her you would see why."

……….

"Oh you should have heard him it would have made you sick." Said Kagome, she was pacing her Sango's living room. "She's so great, she's so wonderful I only met her a month ago and I had to just ask her to marry me! Can you believe that? I have at least known Kouga for years and we have been engaged for three of them!"

Sango didn't know if she should just hide behind the couch or sit there with a catchers mitt to mach sure she didn't thrown anything and break it. "Calm down Kagome." She pleaded.

"How can I calm down!" she sat down on the couch and sighed. "How could he say that to me! I dated him for four years and he just out right says that to me! What was he thinking? I thought he would have exercised some care while answering."

"He's a guy." Said Sango. "Guys can't be expected to say the right things all the time."

"Yeah well, Inuyasha should have learned how to deal with me by now.""

Sango looked at her friend. "You need to stay away from him."

That got Kagome's attention, she paused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and him. You and Kouga have something great and you are going to ruin it if you and Inuyasha keep seeing one another. Your still in love with him."

"I am not." Said Kagome firmly. "I mean, I care for him deeply, I always will. I have the greatest respect for him, when he asked about Kouga I avoided it so I thought he would have the same respect for me but obviously he doesn't."

"Than having him back here is messing with you head." Stated Sango. "The sooner he gets out of here the sooner you can get back to normal."

"What do you mean normal?"

"I mean your acting like you did in high school. Complaining about him one minuet then thinking he can't do any wrong the next."

"No he can do wrong." She stated.

"What did he say about Ky?" Sango thought it best to change the topic

"He said I could keep him, he just wanted visitation rights." She smiled. "I praised who ever watched over us all when he agreed to that.

……….

"I'm such a fool!" said Inuyasha; he was pacing his hotel room. Miroku was sitting at the table provided by the hotel drinking a coke and getting a large amount of amusement out of all this. "She was here the whole time, I was just too much of an idiot to keep looking for her! How could I just abandon her when she was having my kid?"

"You didn't know." Said Miroku.

"That's not a good enough excuse." Growled out Inuyasha. "I'm such an asshole. She needed me and what was I doing? Screwing around in college."

Miroku held up his hand. "Come on now, you weren't screwing around all the time. I mean I remember you working once or twice."

Inuyasha growled then threw a pillow at him. "Would you shut up? I'm serious here."

"Me too."

"What am I going to do?"

"Leave Kikyou and come sweep Miss. Wyoming off her feet."

"That's not an option." He turned to Miroku, then a knock sounded on the door. 

"Speaking of Kikyou." Said Miroku standing up and stretching, "She's here."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes then pointed to the door. Miroku nodded, "Yup, she couldn't get on my flight so she took the one after it. Surprise!"

"You'll get yours Miroku, just wait and see."

He shrugged then picked up his coat. "Well I'll be back in the morning, have fun until then. Oh and she doesn't know about Ky. So don't worry."

Inuyasha opened the door and saw Kikyou standing there in the glow of the overhead lights, pulling her coat tight around her shoulders, her ebony tresses falling from her braid. "Hey." She mouthed to him.

He smiled at Kikyou and she came in the door. "Bye Miroku." She said as he walked out the door and waved to them both. "Night."

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha finally asked, "I mean I wasn't expecting you to come here."

"Well." She said. "I missed you and I wanted to see this Wyoming you talked so fondly about. Besides when Miroku said he was coming I had to come as well. I'm only staying for a day or two though. I didn't want to get in the way of your business I just had to see you."

Inuyasha hugged her and kissed her gently. "Well it was a great surprise, and well, I have one for you too."

Kikyou smiled at him. "Oh yeah, and what's that? Diamonds?" she teased.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, but this will take your breath away too. Or shut you up as Ron White puts it."

"Ron White?"

"He's a comedian."

"Never heard of him."

"Well." She shook his shoulders. "What is it."

He went over to his bed and sat her down. Once she was sat down he walked over to his wallet and pulled out a picture of Ky Kagome had given him earlier that day. Well back in high school I dated a girl here for a while actually and when I left for college something really big happened to her that she should have told me about but never did."

Kikyou wasn't stupid; she was catching on to his meaning but didn't want to jump to conclusions. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"She had my kid." He handed her the picture of the golden-eyed boy. "His name is Ky and he will be turning four this April."

Kikyou slumped onto the floor after she had passed out.

……….

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for the wait everyone, what with Cheer tryouts and prom I have been pretty tied up. Well you are now reading a varsity cheerleaders story, and you are also reading the second attendant for prom queens story. Woot right? Lol oh well here is the story. Hope you like it and what not.

Oh also, if I pair Kagome with Inuyasha, whom will Kouga be with. Won't anyone be sad for wee lil Kouga?

Before I met you

……..

Kagome had always thought that Hell was different. She had pictured a deep dark hole, fire and little demons running around with pitchforks trying to poke you and make your second life off of earth miserable. Boy was she wrong. Hell was mighty different. Hell was the woman standing before her, she was about Kagome's height and built, hair that was so dark it could be descried as the color of tar when the high sun shines down on it making it shine just as her soft tresses did. Her eyes looked soft as melted chocolate. Nor did she know that Kikyou was the actual name for hell. Who knew?

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kikyou reached for Kagome's hand and shook it, she pressed down hard on the latter's bones making Kagome mentally cringe but she wouldn't let the other see that.

"Yes." Kagome said through her plastered smile. "The feeling is mutual. Inuyasha hadn't told me that you were coming." She was going to kill the man, he could have at least had the decency to tell her this, and then look in her eyes after he broke the news.

"Oh he didn't know." Kikyou seemed pleased with the other girl's discomfort. "I was coming to surprise him and well I got a little surprised myself you could say.

Ky peeked around the living room couch; he had been watching Dr. Phil when Kikyou and Inuyasha had arrived to pick him up. Ky was obsessed with the show, he had no idea what was going on but he just loved it when the older man said 'get real' to his guests. "Mama?"

The plan had been for Kagome, Inuyasha and Ky to spend the day with one another but now that Kikyou was there she wasn't sure she wanted to go out. Too bad she couldn't make Ky play sick. "Come here Ky."

Ky got up as told and toddled towards his mother, wearing a pair of shorts and his black felt cowboy hat Kouga had given him when they went to the rodeo the summer before, the little boy had been reluctant to take it off since.

"This is my little boy Ky." Kagome announded, Inuyasha finally looked up from the floor and met eyes with Kagome. It was a brief second but she understood that look in his eyes. He hadn't meant to do this to her, and that, that made things a little better.

Ky stared at Kikyou with doe like eyes, "How cute a cowboy hat and gym shorts." Chided Kikyou. "Who dressed him?"

"I dressed me." He said. "Get real." Then toddled off, he didn't want to talk to Kikyou.

Kagome smiled at Ky as he ran off to meet Kouga, jabbering in three year old talk about how he wanted to go with him to work today. Kouga nodded and answered the little boys question with "lets ask your mother." He was in the living room, shirt in hand, when he stopped to put on his watch "Hey Kagome, did you make me-" he paused, that's when he saw both Kikyou and Inuyasha.

"Whose she?" he hurried and pulled on his shirt.

"My name is Kikyou, I'm Inuyasha's fiancé." After giving him the once over she looked at Inuyasha. Kouga nodded and introduced himself before picking up Ky and walking to Kagome's side, hold her soft hand in his rough calloused one.

"Do we need to be here much longer?"

Inuyasha glared at Kikyou for being so rude, it didn't even faze her as she stared into those angry golden orbs. "Yes, I'm not done talking." He bit out. When he faced Kagome his gaze was softer. "I told Kikyou everything, we were kind of wondering if me and her could just spend the day together with Ky. So she can have some time with him, to get used to it.

I don't want her to get 'used' to Ky! I want her to run into a wall and die Kagome couldn't stop the sadistic thoughts and were racing through her brain. "Sure. I have things to do today. Kouga, would you go get Ky's clothes while I finish getting your lunch. Please come in and have a seat while I get everything ready to go."

Kagome used to hate the fact that she was a neat freak, but now, as Kikyou looked around her living room with a critical eye she hadn't been happier in her life. Sure it probably up to par with what Kikyou was used to. It was obvious that with the out fit and the manicured nails, flawless hair and complexion, that she was born with a silver spoon up her ass. For what Kagome was able to afford she was proud. Her apartment was bright, clean, and comfortable. Everything she needed.

It didn't take her long to get both Ky's and Kouga's stuff ready to go, by the time Kagome had handed Ky and his possessions over to Inuyasha Kikyou looked as if she were ready to run from the building. Good. If Kagome wasn't happy with the arrangement Kikyou shouldn't be either.

"Bye Kagome, see you later this afternoon." Inuyasha shook her hand and led both Kikyou and Ky out of there.

"I hate her. I don't want her near my son." No sooner had the door been shut had she spat out that cold and unforgiving statement. Kouga put his arms around her and kissed her cheek softly. "Don't worry, she won't last long, but I have to go pick up Ginta and the others so we can head to the hockey game. I'll talk to you about it when I get back." After placing a soft kiss on her lips he too was out the door.

……..

Sometimes something happens to you that you didn't expect, and when it happens it turns out to be the best thing that has ever happened to you, but sometimes you are just to blind to see it.

"That was the best hokey game in a while." Shouted Ginta as he turned over the engine in his white Jeta. Once the engine came to life he pulled from the parking space and made his way through the traffic. "I mean the Grizzly's beat the Falcon's 4 to nothing! This is good!"

Kouga was just as thrilled, he was sitting in the passenger seat when he saw it coming, an old beat up GTO that looked like the thing would crumble to pieces at any given moment. It was as if it were in slow motion, he looked and saw the drivers head ducked down. He heard himself yell shit and felt the pull of the car as he slammed on the brakes but it was too late the GTO crashed into the passenger side of the car.

……..

"Inuyasha." Called Ky as he came running out from the bathroom butt naked. "I had an accident."

Inuyasha smiled at the little man as he came sprinting towards him, cowboy hat still shadowing his head, Kikyou was following in hot pursuit, her black hair pulled back and a light glisten of sweat covering her face. "This is not my idea of a vacation." She said moodily.

A wholehearted hoot came from Inuyasha's mouth. "Just be happy he hasn't peed on you yet." Kikyou glared at him but Inuyasha's laugh just got deeper. "What kind of accident did you have Ky?"

"I was washing my hands and I got water all on my shirt."

"That's not a reason to strip down to nothing." Inuyasha took him back to the bathroom to pick of the discarded clothing.

"My mama gets my daddy wet when she does dishes and he takes off his shirt. Then he chases her around trying to get her wet."

Inuyasha could feel his temper flare. HE was daddy, not Kouga! He just smiled and picked up the clothes. That's when he heard the tinkling of Kikyou's cell.

"It's business." She said. "Just a second." She picked up the phone and walked out into the hallway.

Kikyou released as sigh as she walked down to the hall, trying to find an exit so she would sit down and have a smoke. "Hello."

"Hello darling." Came the velvety smooth voice of a man over the phone.

"I have been waiting for your call all day, you don't understand what I have gone through." She pulled out her cigarette and lit the end on fire. Once she took a deep drag she continued on. "Miss me?"

"Yes." He admitted. "It was nice these last few days, you over here all the time, not having to sneak around because of Inuyasha."

Kikyou sighed into the phone, "It won't be long, all we have to do is have those papers signed, and then on the honey moon my hussy comes in, seduces Inuyasha. I'm so distraught that I race to the lawyer, beg for a divorce, and Inuyasha is such a gentlemen he'll give it to me. I'll take him for everything he owns then it's back to me and you Nuraku."

The deep voice laughed, "I love it when you plot. These plans are just so sinister."

"Yes, I even think I found the hussy I need." Kikyou took another long drag. "It turns out that Inuyasha has an old girlfriend here, got her pregnant and left. She wants him its obvious. I'll fly her down for the wedding, say it's so Inuyasha's brat will be there lead them to one another and work from that. I figure Inuyasha fathering a bastard child will be even more reason for the judge to let me have what I want."

"Inuyasha has a little brat? This is turning out for us wonderfully. Once all this breaks out no one will want him for a publicist if he can't even keep his own secrets hidden."

"My thoughts exactly, I better be going, Inuyasha might catch me. I love you."

"You too babe."

With that the conversation was ended, no sooner had she ended the conversation had Inuyasha walked through the door, Ky in his arms. "Hey I'm off to take Ky back to Kagome's, want to come?"

"Oh no, that's all right, I need to make a few calls."

Inuyasha nodded, "All right." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too." She said, returning the kiss. "Goodbye Ky." Ky ignored her; he couldn't handle a new daddy and a new mommy, definitely not a new mommy. So he would pretend she didn't exist.

……..

A/N This one is short, but I like it, I think I ended everything perfectly well peace out

Danjor


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah I know, it took me a very long time to update, but I have found my inspiration once more and I sorta have more time now.

My thoughts before you

_Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone_

"You're fine would you shut up?"

This girl was really getting on Kouga's nerves. "You hit me with your car then expect me to shut up! I don't think so lady."

She twitched lightly, her shoulder length blonde hair had been pulled back into a quick pony tale and her dark brown eyes were glaring just as fiercely back into Kouga's. "Look number one, my car was the one that was totaled, number two it wasn't your car I gave the slight fender bender to."

"Slight fender bender?" Kouga stopped his shouting and grabbed his sore neck, "The whole car door is dented in and I have a broken arm."

"Is this a way of telling me you want me to sign your cast?"

"NO!"

She sighed, "Look my insurance company is going to cover this because my father pays out the a-hole for it. There isn't anything to worry about."

"How am I supposed to work?"

... "You could go to the soup kitchen?" she offered.

"How am I supposed to drive? I drive a standard truck."

... "Take a taxi?"

"I'm going to the soup kitchen remember, how am I supposed to pay for a taxi?"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." She shrugged. Despite Kouga's ramblings and shouting the wreck hadn't been too bad. Her car was totaled but Ginta's Jetta hadn't come out that bad. It was still drivable. Kouga was the only one out of his buddies that was injured, and again little miss thing over there, came out worse in the field of injuries. There was a large bump on her head, a huge gash down her cheek, and a few ribs were bruised from her seatbelt. Kouga had even been willing to over look the problem with his arm until she copped an attitude and threw a fit about them pulling out in front of her.

After the cops came it had been decided as 50 negligent on each part. The girl and Kouga had to go to the hospital while his friends were aloud to go home, as he sat in the hospital bed next to Hemi Unruh's he didn't have anything else to do but complain about her and her driving.

"You two are free to go." said the doctor. "Your ride is here Miss Unruh, as for you Kouga do you have a next of kin you could call?"

Kouga paused, "Shit!"

"Hey would you calm down, we are in a hospital." she enjoyed irritating him. She pulled a jacked on over her shoulders carefully. "Where do you live?"

"Evanston Wyoming."

"Great so do I we'll give you a ride."

Kouga didn't like the sound of this. "No."

She shrugged, "Fine, call someone and have them drive an hour and a half to come get you then head strait home. Too bad you won't have me for company any longer."

Kouga snorted "yeah too bad." he shook his head and was about to call Kagome when he remembered something, they didn't have a house phone and he couldn't remember the number to her cell phone, he had it on speed dial to his phone and that was crushed in the wreck. "Actually." he paused, biting his lip, this was going to hurt, he could tell. "I do need a ride. I just remembered."

"Come on Wyoming." she rolled her eyes and headed towards the entrance of the hospital.

Kouga followed her reluctantly, his pride could only take so much in one day and she sure was going to try and take it through the ringers for this one. As he watched her slender yet tall frame walk before him he realized that she must be even younger than he, only 18 or 19, probably still in high school. She had long legs, she could be a good hurdler if he trained her up a bit, that was exactly what the team needed.

"Stop looking at my ass."

"I wasn't." he bit back, almost running into her when she stopped abruptly next to a Chrysler SRT with suicide doors. "Wait this is yours? You were driving a beater last time I checked who in your family owns this?"

She looked at the silver paint and patted it before turning to him. "My fathers, he wanted to get me one like it but I told him I wanted to buy my own car. That car that I destroyed was my last piece of independence from him."

"Hello?" Inuyasha pushed open the door, Ky was held securely in his arms. "Kagome?"

Something wasn't right here, it was well after dark and there were no noise coming from within in the house yet the door was unlocked and that wasn't something you did in an apartment complex like this.

Taking a few walks around the house he had decided that no one was there, that and he was amazed that if he took large steps he could walk down the hall in six strides but that was beside the point. He was just about to leave when Kagome came back in looking panicked.

"I hope you don't leave the door open like that all the time not while my son is in-"

"Oh Inuyasha, would you shut up?" she asked sitting down on the kitchen chair. "Kouga hasn't come home yet and he has been gone for ages, I have no idea where he is, or what could have happened and his phone is turned off."

Inuyasha paused, he hadn't expected this. "Umm?" what was he supposed to say "I'm sure everything is just find, you are after all his fiancé right? Wouldn't you be the first person they contacted if something happened?"

She nodded softly but wasn't sure that was exactly true. "I hope your right Inuyasha." It was then that she noticed Ky was standing next to Inuyasha looking up to her with large eyes. "Where is daddy?"

Kagome bit her own lip and patted his black head. "He went to a hockey game and is just late getting back."

"Butthead."

Kagome chuckled "Who taught you to talk like that?"

"You."

She forced a smile and looked at Inuyasha, "I'll take him you can go back to your hotel room. It's fine"

Inuyasha stretched and went to the couch where he said down; he unbuttoned the top button on his shirt and turned on the TV. "Yeah right."

Kagome was glad that he was staying, he had a way of understanding that she didn't want to be alone and if something did happen, god forbid, she didn't want to break down in front of Ky.

"Hey what movie is good?" Miroku looked at the clerk and smiled sweetly at the raven haired beauty. He had always had a soft spot for girls with dark hair and she was no exception. She was curvy, cute, and soft looking. Hopefully she would be his company for the night.

She glanced up from her computer and stared at Miroku. This was what you got for working at a movie store during the closing shift, all the out of towners coming in and hitting on you. That was probably the reason why Sango always got this shift, she was the only one who could fend them off.

"A lot of people have been renting Hard Candy. I want to see it." she said casually as she began to check in movies.

"And what did you think about it?" oh yeah, she was playing right in to Miroku's hands. He leaned casually against the booth and smiled sexily at her.

She looked up and met his eyes. "Its about a man who is out on the prowl for a weak and innocent girl to satisfy his manly needs briefly, but she is smart and has a plan for him. What's not to like about the prey getting the hunter?" Miroku paused, wait what? He held his eyes with her for a moment and realized that it had been a shut down in the worst way. "You are here with Inuyasha aren't you?"

Again Miroku was taken by surprise; he had expected a country bumpkin. "How did you know?"

"You are pacing around here with those leather shoes and suite. This is Wyoming people don't do that." she grinned sheepishly "And the fact that you have a New York City key chain did help me figure it out."

Miroku looked down at the strap to his keys that hung out of his pocket fondly; it was the first thing he bought when he moved to the big apple years ago. "So you know Inuyasha do you?"

Sango nodded and went back to checking in movies and putting them in a box she would soon take out to restock the shelves. "Are you his lawyer?"

Miroku nodded casually. "That I am. You seem to know a lot more than you're letting on."

She shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He didn't seem to by it and Sango could tell so she ducked her head more. "See I know you know why I'm down here, but I don't know if you know for what reason."

She shrugged, "Why are you down here?"

"Come to dinner and I'll tell you."

"Kiss my what?" she bit her lip, her mouth was going to get her fired one day but she didn't care he was a cocky bastard and needed to know that.

Miroku chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Sango looked up smugly. "No you won't, even if I wanted to accompany you to dinner while you were on the prowl for something to please you, which I don't, I work."

"Thanks, now I'll know where to find you. We can watch Hard Candy on that monitor of yours." he saluted her and left.

"Hey what the hell?"

Inuyasha had been watching TV with Kagome when the two fell asleep waiting for Kouga to come home, now all he could register was his shirt collar being lifted along with his body. He had been having a very nice dream about food when he was rudely awakened by a fist. Once his eyes registered what was going on he could see Kouga lifting him up and throwing him off the couch towards the door. "Get out!" he shouted, throwing his coat after him.

"What is your problem?" Inuyasha hit the ground but was up instantly.

"The problem with me is my problem with you! Now get out."

Kagome was awake now; she sat up and looked between Kouga and Inuyasha. Had she really fallen asleep? "Kouga!" she pleaded as she got up between them, her eyes landed on his broken arm. "Oh my gosh! What happened?"

Inuyasha shoved Kagome out of the way and went strait for Kouga's neck, "Look you bastard I have done nothing but be nice around you but you know what your really starting to tick me off."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shoved him away from Kouga. "Just go ok?"

Inuyasha looked around the room, seething with anger. He was about to give them both a what for when Ky started to pull on his pant leg. "Leave my mom and dad alone!" he shouted before sinking his toddler teeth into his leg.

"Ow!" he jerked away from Ky. "This is messed up. I am leaving."

Kagome sighed when Inuyasha left, she was about to hug Kouga when he walked away from her. "I need to get out of here." he said as he went into their bedroom to grab some clothes and a duffle bag.

Kagome was stunned into silence, but Kouga had enough to say for the both of them. "Give me a call when you get your head screwed on strait." he bit out at her. "I'm not going to put up with this anymore. I have loved you for as long as I can remember, all through high school I thought, 'Kagome will realize what a jerk Inuyasha is and everything will be ok' even after her left you alone and pregnant you didn't hate him! Now that he's back your practically throwing yourself at him. I'm sick of this shit."

Kagome didn't say anything; all she could do was staring at him. Kouga had been his safety net and he was just staring at her. "Silence says more than words Kagome."

With that he started to walk towards the door when Ky stopped him. "Don't go dad!" he bawled "I don't want you to. Moms sorry I know she is. Don't leave me!"

He bent down. "I'll be back Ky." he said kindly. "Mommy just needs to away from me for a while, and I need to be away from her too. I'll be at the fire station if you want to see me ok?"

Ky didn't say anything, he just watched, much like Kagome, as Kouga left them.

Ky then turned on her, "You made daddy leave. I hate you!"

Everyone was turning on her weren't they? She watched as the little boy stormed off to his room, tears rolling down his cheeks. She couldn't chase him, she couldn't even tell him to quit it as he slammed his door several times to make sure she heard. Kagome felt like she was dead inside, her barley managed to answer the phone when it rang.

"Kagome? Is that you? Its Sango, Inuyasha's Lawyer is here."

K everyone should read this if you are into Rurouni Kenshin, it's a little excerpt from my next fic.

"I see you are still preaching the ways of a peaceful government."

Kenshin stopped in mid-stride to glance towards the scarred fellow, the two locked eyes in a gaze that said so much I could barley register any thing else.

"The chaos of the revolution is over, our time in the war is over, now its time to instruct those who are the generation after us that blood shed is not the answer."

The man whom I had never seen before, but came to hate so much almost instantly stood and approached us. His walk was slow and deliberate and for some odd reason with every step closer to us he took I began to feel chills run down my spine. I'll never admit to it, even when I'm cold and grey, but when Kenshin stood between us I had never felt more relived.

If I weren't more scared of him I'd wipe that stupid smirk he was giving me right off his face. "Remember Kenshin, you may have been able to avoid your man killing tendencies but you won't be able to now. Blood will run through the streets once more, every generation has their liberation. Its time they have theirs."

In an instant he was gone and it felt like the blood in my veins was pumping again and I could breathe once more. "Kenshin?" I couldn't believe how strong I thought I had been, back when my life was simple, but now I've realized it was all in my mind. I'm nothing compared to him. "What did he mean? Fight your man killing tendencies? Blood through the streets?"

Kenshin turned around and faced me, but he wouldn't meet my eyes, "I told you what I am, but I haven't told you how I became that way. There was a time that seems father away than it actually was when the balance of Japan's peace was still unstable. A man named Shishio stood between the innocent citizens and the hell that was about to be brought forth. It's been so long since I stood there, ready to give my life to stop him and allow the leader of the people to grow and mature to take my place as its protector, that was back when I had a shred of humanity left."


	8. Chapter 8

AN Bet you thought you would never see the day? Well the last time I wrote I was a junior in high school, now I'm a junior in college. Amazing huh! Lets see if my writing has improved. 

Most of my errors are because I don't re read (oops) its just usually by the time I'm done I'm ready to be done so I just go post it on the internet. Bare with me please. 

Send me some reviews and tell me what you think of Hemi. I have a few ideas for her and so I want to see what you think of her before I continue on. K thanks

My thoughts before you

Everybody says fool, fool, nothing you can do

Never gonna see her with the likes of you.

Kouga waded through the snow at two in the morning on foot, the broken arm made it impossible to steer and shift at the same time so this was his only option. He was six blocks out when he saw a familiar silver car pull up beside him, driving slowly to keep pace. 

"Didn't I drop you off back that way?"

"Come to finish the job?"

"I did, but I decided to stalk you in stead. Want a ride?"

"No."

"Ouch." Hemi pushed one of her hands to her heart in mock agony. "Come on get in, it's cold, it's late, and you are injured."

Her car slowed to a complete stop and the passenger door popped open. He was about to decline but she was right. He had been up since six the morning before and his arm ached in this weather. "All right." He tossed the bag in and sat down. 

"Where are you headed to?"

"The fire station. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yup, right next to the police station."

"Been there before?"

Hemi smiled at him, "Not since I turned 21."

Kouga's mouth dropped. This was something new to him; "Wait what?" he would have guessed a much younger age. Hemi just seemed to laugh at his response. 

"Yeah I look about 16 don't I?" she pinched one of her cheeks. "I have such a baby face that I still look young."

"I was starting to wonder if you went to high school. Thought I might lose my job for a minuet there."

"And you still got in the car?"

Kouga smiled, "Well… I do like to live on the wild side."

"Accepting a ride in the middle of the night from a dark stranger, you are wild." 

A silence ensued so Hemi pressed play on her stereo; Diamond Rio's Norma Jean Riley filled the air. 

"You don't remember me at all do you?" 

Kouga looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Should I?"

Hemi laughed, "Well, probably not, it was a long time ago." She glanced over at him. "You initiated me my freshman year of high school. You kept throwing flour in my face until I sang the high school song correctly." 

Kouga's confusion turned into a devil grin. "That was you? No wonder you hit me with your car. We were brutal; hey didn't I run over your foot?"

Hemi nodded, "Yes, when we were pushing your truck up hill while you steered I got in the way of the tire. I'll have you know my pinky toe is still retarded looking from that."

"Shit, I would have done more to me if I were you."

"I've all ready got my revenge." When Kouga didn't remember her grin turned to an evil one. "I was a senior in high school when you started your student teaching. You're quite clumsy."

Realization dawned on him, "You were the one! You threw that basketball at me when I was showing the freshman track team how to do a hurdle! I broke my nose."

"I know!" 

The two were still laughing when she pulled up in front of the fire station. "Kouga, I have something I want to say."

Kouga stayed seated, "What?"

It was now or never, Hemi took a deep breath, trying to ready herself for the speech she had wanted to deliver once gossip got around town about Inuyasha's return. 

"I know this probably won't affect you in anyway, but I need to let you know. When you were a senior and I was a freshman I had the biggest crush on you. I mean I thought the sun shone from your ass. Truly I did, but no matter what I tried I couldn't get you to notice me. The only person you ever noticed was Kagome."

Kouga tried to interrupt her but Hemi pushed forward, not giving him room. 

"Then you know, the whole thing happened, Inuyasha left and Kagome went for you. You were happy, she was happy and that's good but now he's back and you have loved Kagome so long, but Kouga does she love you the same way?"

Kouga was a very irritable man, "What do you even know about it! Nothing! It's none of your damn business so don't think that because I knew you in high school you have any room to talk to me! About anything!"

"I'm not done!" Hemi shouted, "I got over my high school crush on you, when are you going to get over yours and stop making her suffer through your love! Kagome is a kind person. More kind than anyone! If you keep putting her through this she's going to make decisions that hurt her to make you happy!" 

Kouga jerked the door open and slammed it shut in time for her to speed away so that she was nothing but tail lights on the snowy streets. 

"How the hell does everyone know everything about my life!" Kouga shouted at her. "I hate small god damn towns!" he kicked a snow drift before marching inside. 

Kouga went inside the fire station but he couldn't leave Hemi's words in the cold. The carried with him, Kagome was kind, but was she suffering to make him happy? Was all this his fault?

Kagome didn't have a response just yet. Inuyasha's lawyer was here. But he had just promised her that he wouldn't be taking Ky away from her.

"Kagome... did you hear me?" Sango was calling from her work to tell her this news and she wasn't supposed to make personal calls at all. If she was going to call than Kagome was going to listen!

"Yes, I heard you. I'm just confused is all, Inuyasha isn't going to go back on his word." Kagome grabbed her stomach, she felt like she was going to be sick.

There was something wrong with Kagome, she wasn't getting riled up like Kagome normally got. "Are you ok?"

"Kouga left me."

"Why?"

Kagome slumped to the floor, still holding her phone tightly to her ear. "Well he didn't come back from his hockey game until just now and its after midnight. Inuyasha brought me Ky and saw that I was worried so he stayed for a bit. Kouga came home and saw him and freaked out. He didn't even tell me what happened. He has a cast for heavens sake and he wouldn't talk to me."

"What did you say when he left?"

"Nothing, what could I say to him?"

"Don't leave... I need you... I love you... are you ok? Those are all very responses."

"I know I should have stopped him, but… what can I say to him. Kouga has me so selfless for me and my needs and I blow it all because I'm really stupid."

"Sounds to me like you need to make a choice." Sango was going to give it to her black and white. "Inuyasha or Kouga. Either way someone is going to end up hurt, there isn't a way of avoiding it so you need to do it now before Inuyasha gets married." 

Kagome's heart was beating away at her rib cage. It hurt to breath, to think, to do anything. The moments passed and finally after careful deliberation she breathed the word, "Kouga." 

Well that's it for now. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N so I was watching this Twix commercial today and I'm sure plenty of you have seen this one, its where the guy is coming home at five thirty in the morning and his GF wife whatever waked up and says "are you just getting home

A/N so I was watching this Twix commercial today and I'm sure plenty of you have seen this one, its where the guy is coming home at five thirty in the morning and his GF wife whatever waked up and says "are you just getting home?" and he pulls his pants back up and replies "No, just heading to work early." Did anyone else get the image of Miroku during that? I totally did. It made me laugh. 

My Thoughts before you

Need a moment? Chew it over with a Twix 

The early morning sun light came in through the blinds and awoke Kikyou. She groaned and looked to the pillow next to hers. Had Inuyasha come home at all? Shifting out of bed she walked into the bathroom to get ready. 

He couldn't screw things up before they got married, it had to happen afterwards. She brushed out her hair roughly, wondering what she was going to do if he started to screw things up. It had to be Inuyasha; Nuraku had asked her to target him specifically if she failed now he would not be pleased with her. 

The door to the hotel room opened and gave her a bad scare, so bad she threw her brush at Inuyasha in reaction to it.

"Good to see you too." He rubbed where the brush hit him in the head. 

"Where were you last night?" Kikyou leaned on the door frame of the bathroom, her arms folded and staring sternly at Inuyasha. 

"I went to Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha lied. He walked over to Kikyou and gave her a kiss good morning.

In truth he was at Mirkou's complaining about the whole situation. He had never been so confused in his life. There was even a point where he wondered why he couldn't just keep both women around.

Needless to say it sounded worse that he had originally meant it. 

"I'm heading back to New York today." Kikyou walked back into the bathroom and began dressing in her grey designer suite. "Inuyasha, I was thinking, what if Kagome and your son came to New York to take part in our wedding?"

"You want to?" Inuyasha went and sat on the foot of the bed. This was more than he could ask for from her. 

"Yes, I think it would be a very good Idea. You can go ahead and invite her today if you like, and I think we should pay for the plane tickets."

That was the least they could do Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha walked back into the hotel bathroom and began to get dressed. "Me and Miroku are going to go see my brother today. See if we can talk any sense into the prick."

It wasn't a matter of money, he wasn't going to hawk the sword, but it was his and he wanted it. Plus he wanted to secure it for Ky. 

Kikyou hated it when he talked like a ruffian, "Can't take the country out of the boy can we." 

Inuyasha shrugged, "Nothing wrong with that." He leaned back on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "I'll get her the tickets and go see her today."

"This means a lot to me." She kissed him, "I want you to know that whatever you choose to do concerning your son I'll be there for you."

"Remind me why you want to marry a rough neck like me." Inuyasha asked, wondering if what they had was real.

Kikyou needed to re affirm the fact that they belonged together, "Because when I'm with you, I can be an ordinary woman." She answered kissing him again. "And you aren't intimidated by me. Why do you want to marry me Inuyasha?"

"Because you accepted me when no one else did, when I came to New York and was finally given a job no one took me seriously because of where I came from. You did though."

Kikyou felt a twinge somewhere inside. "Inuyasha, you are a good man." Pulling away from him she went to the shower.

Kouga and Ginta made a trip to Suds Brothers Tavern after their shift at the fire station. It was an afternoon ritual they had that would probably never change. What wasn't there to like about this place, good food, good beer, and good music preformed live.

"Hi Kouga honey." Ayame grabbed a couple menu's and led the boys to their usual seat. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"The usual." Kouga didn't even glance up at the red headed girl who fawned over him constantly. 

In truth there were many girls that fawned over him and he didn't even give them a second glance. There had only ever been one woman in his life. 

"Hey Ginta."

"Yeah Kouga?" 

"Do you think me and Kagome are right for each other?"

Ginta scratched his head, "I don't get what you mean. She's the only girl you've ever wanted."

"That's what I mean." Kouga put the menu down. "Do you think I only wanted her cause she was always going after that stupid Inuyasha?"

"I'm confused." 

Kouga glared, "Never mind!"

Ayame came back with their Ale and asked for their orders after she left Kouga noticed something different about the place. Well, not so much different but more like he never notice a certain face before. 

"Who is that, playing the piano?" Kouga felt like he was seeing a ghost. 

"Hemi, she always does the entertainment, and she works in the bar. She's even waited on us a couple times." Ginta shrugged. "You sure don't pay much attention to anything out side of work and Kagome do you?"

"I guess not." Kouga stood up and started walking towards her. 

"What are you doing!" Ginta called. Oh he hated when Kouga would get up and leave like that! He slumped back into his chair and folded his arms. He would not be pleasant when Kouga returned that was for sure. 

Hemi played the piano, singing with the house bad the requests issued by patrons. He had never noticed her before, why was that? She was an attractive girl, not as curvy as Kagome but tall and skinny, she had on designer jeans that all them rich folk wore, a tank top showing off her slender arms. 

He continued to walk towards her; all this time he had been over looking women like Hemi who wanted him instead he forced himself on Kagome because he hadn't been her choice. 

Now because of his stupid savior complex he had missed out on a lot of things. 

Kouga was now standing behind her, good hand in his front pocket while his broken am hung limply to his side. He listened as patiently as he could to her sing back up to the song Two Pina Coladas by Garth Brooks. She turned back to face him, still stinging 'Gotta have one for each hand, lets set sail with Captain Morgan.' 

Finally, he thought as the song ended. Never had he wanted a Garth Brooks song to end so quickly before. 

"You work here?" He asked as she stood up. 

"Yes… I do. Good of you to notice." Hemi walked back behind the bar and started filling a few glasses with ice. "What do you want?"

He looked around before leaning in and whispering, "Are you stalking me?"

Hemi laughed uncontrollable giggles; she even set down the ice scoop. "I'm… I'm sorry." She held her chest as she started to calm down; she turned serious in one motion and leaned towards him. "How ever did you see through me?" she tried to be sultry but it didn't quite work because she burst into laughter again.

"Hey what's so funny! I think it's a fair question."

"No Kouga," she went back to work. "I am not stalking you. In order to stalk you I'd have to want to be around you, and unfortunately that I don't want."

"How long have you worked here?" he questioned, confused as to why he never noticed her here before. 

"Ten months." She answered. "Been her a while haven't I? If you aren't going to order anything from the bar I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

Kouga looked around, "It's one a clock in the after noon! No one is even at the bar."

Hemi hoisted an ice chipper, "Order or leave."

"Fine I'll take a Corona."

She handed him a Bud light. 

"Thanks." Kouga brought it to his lips and sipped it. "Ahhh refreshing." 

Hemi continued to work around the bar, washing out old glasses, replacing empty bottles of liquor and other such menial chores. She just needed something to do while she was being watched by Kouga. 

"You're right."

Hemi jumped up when she heard his quiet voice. "What?"

"You're right."

"About what this time?" 

Kouga shook his head at her nerve. "About Kagome, I love her but I don't know if she's ever loved me. Not like she loved Inutrasha."

"Inuyasha." Hemi corrected. 

Kouga glared, "That isn't the point. What I'm saying is that-"

"I'm right, I know. I didn't major in psychology for nothing."

"I thought you were only 21 how did you get your major all ready?"

"Well not so much as major as took it for one semester." Hemi grabbed a carton full of towels. "Listen back to the point; don't you think you should tell your little lady about this realization?" 

Kouga sucked in a deep breath, trying hard to think, "Yeah, I should."

"Than go. But first tip me." She held out her hand for a few dollars, Kouga rolled his eyes and passed it over to her. "Thank you." 

Kouga left that minuet, forgetting to say his goodbyes to Ginta much to the little man's dismay. Hemi went and handed him a beer. "He's on his way to talk to Kagome."

"Well you could have said goodbye." He folded his arms tightly. 

Hemi laughed "That's on me." 

Kouga arrived at the apartment to see Kagome cleaning her heart and soul out, from the looks of the place she had been at it for a long time. He hadn't even noticed it was dirty. 

"You're back." She said, running to him and giving him a hug. She smelt like Clorox. "Are you ok?" she pinched him on the arm. "You didn't tell me anything, you just got upset and left. I was so worried!" 

"I'm fine; we got into a car accident at the hockey game." Kouga hadn't realized she didn't know about anything that had happened. "I'm the only one that got injured."

"Are you hungry?" Kagome pulled away from him. "I can cook us something, though I cleaned out the fridge so it might be a little harder to now. I can just run to the grocery store. Ky is taking his afternoon nap so he should be fine if you want to just sit here and relax." 

"Kagome-"

"How is your arm? Do you need anything for it?"

"Kagome-" 

"Oh and I went through your clothes and I started to get rid of things I hadn't seen you wear in a long time."

"Damn it woman calm down I want to talk to you!" Kouga grabbed her shoulders. 

Kagome finally calmed down, "I'm sorry, I was just so worried that I started to clean and then you came back and I didn't want to argue any more."

"You love Inuyasha still don't you?"

"What?" Kagome shook her head in the no. "No Kouga, that's all over and done with."

"I think you love Inuyasha." Kouga shrugged when he said it. "And I'm ok with it."

Kagome shook her head, "You've never been ok with Inuyasha even existing."

Kouga laughed, "All right, I'm not so much ok with is as I'm not willing to make you love me any longer because you're too nice to say no."

Kagome's heart beat felt like it had stopped, "Where is this coming from?"

"I just think that-"

"Are you leaving me?" Kagome asked. 

"Kagome, I love you, and I don't want to leave you. If I could I would just get rid of Inuyasha but I'm a real selfish guy and I expect to be loved by someone not as a second choice." 

"I don't know what to say," Kagome folded her arms. 

Kouga shrugged. "Promise me you'll let me keep in touch. Allow me to see Ky. You're a tough girl, you can handle it." Kouga leaned in and kissed her on her for head. "After all, if Inuyasha didn't still want you why would he be marring someone who could be mistaken for your twin?"

Kagome shook her head, "This has turned in to one big complicated mess!"

"What's complicated, Inuyasha you know wanted you first so you know, go and take care of that." Kouga was shifting uncomfortably now. "Listen can you just go and ask Sango for help or something. This whole thing is weirding me out. I just wants to you know, clear the air, and tell you go do what you gotta do and now I'm leaving."

Kagome laughed at him, "Thank you Kouga." 

"Yeah… all right…bye." Kouga headed back out the door, he'd get his stuff later. Yeah he was a man; he straitened his jacket and coughed. Damn he was going to miss Kagome. 

Shortly after Kouga left Inuyasha was tapping on her door. "Come in." Kagome was sitting in the same place Kouga had left her in. She looked up to see Inuyasha's somber face.

"Hey." He said to her, "What happened? You look all puffy eyed." He pointed at her face. As always Inuyasha exercised great tact. 

"It's Kouga, he left me."

"What? Is it because of me?"

She shook her head, "It's because of me." She looked up at Inuyasha, "I still love you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he couldn't, she had completely shocked him so in his silence she continued. 

"I'm not sure what Kikyou is like, but I know that I still want to be with you. I want to raise Ky with you, and have more children with you." She stood up and grabbed his hand. "I've always loved you and I just can't sit back any more. Inuyasha please say something." 

"I came to invite you to my wedding."


	10. Chapter 10

So I'm watching eight legged freaks right now, and I just saw a computerized spider attack a guy on a motorcycle while he was jumping through the air, and this man managed to kick the spider away from him

So I'm watching eight legged freaks right now, and I just saw a computerized spider attack a guy on a motorcycle while he was jumping through the air, and this man managed to kick the spider away from him. 

Wow.

When I'm riding a motorcycle I'm lucky if I can keep it going. 

Oh and this kid on the motorcycle he's more affective when he kicks it than when a semi truck full of gasoline rolls over on top of them and explodes!

If I were in the middle of an explosion I would not be getting back up. That is for sure. 

Oh also I love getting reviews, they give me most glorious ideas. I pretty much feed off of what other people think. 

Oh so I'm trying to type and mother brothers dog keeps trying to sniff my face so it's a little difficult. 

My Thoughts Before You

Give me back my dog you eight legged freak!

I paid good money for him 

(Yeah this title has nothing to do with anything)

"Thank you for choosing Movie Gallery… oh no you're back here!" Sango had heard the tingle of the door bell thinking it was another customer, but when she saw Miroku standing there with a six pack of Pepsi in one hand and a pizza in the other she couldn't help but display her displeasure at his presence. 

"That I am." He said, completely ignoring her discontent. "I brought myself some food while I watch this feature film." 

"I can't just watch a movie." She told him while her basket full of movies and headed to the store floor to restock.

Miroku looked around at the vacant store before propping himself on one of the movie crates in a position to eat his food. "Its Sunday night in a small town and a Blockbuster is just down the road. What else are you going to do?"

She didn't want to admit it but he was right, so doing what all other women do she changed the subject. "Don't you have something better to do than stalk people? I dunno maybe you could go bowling."

"Bowling, yeah, not really my thing." Miroku couldn't handle the whole small town bowling thing that they were all so fond of. Racket back would be more his thing

"Too bad, I was going to ask you to join me." Sango lied. 

Yes! An opening! "Maybe I'll give it a try then." 

"Offers gone." 

"Uhh." Miroku's head slumped over and he sighed. She was not making this easy for him was she? "What did I ever do to you?"

"Besides being over eager when it comes to purist in women to help you with your perverted ways?" she hadn't looked at him once since she had originally saw him enter the store. 

"Perverted? Sango you hurt me. I'll have you know that back home I was known to be as innocent as a monk."

Sango offered him a dry 'Ha' in response. "If you were a monk than I was a slayer."

(lol at my own lame joke)

She continued to stand with her back to him, filing away recently returned movies. She refused to look at him so Miroku decided this was time to take the matters into his own hands. 

He approached silently, glanced to the left, then to the right, and finally kicked her stool out from under her. Sango fell into his ready and waiting hands, she hadn't even screamed as she found herself falling into his arms. 

"Are you all right?" he held her tightly before sliding his hand down to Sango's curvaceous bottom. 

Two things happened all at once, first thing was Sango swinging her hand back to slap him and second was the door opening, a slight tingle startling him so bad he dropped her to the ground. 

"Kikyou? What are you doing here?" Miroku heard the 'thunk' and looked down. "Oh Sango I'm sorry!" 

"Just, leave me." She pushed him away ash she sat up.

"What did you call me?" Kagome walked towards them, grabbing Miroku around the collar yanking him towards her. 

"Hey sorry! I didn't mean to offend you." Miroku's luck seemed to not work at this altitude. 

"Don't you ever say that name around me ever!" Kagome's eyes were filled with tears of anger. Her hands were shaking as she held on to his shirt, and she was shouting at him. "I hate her."

"You must be Kagome." When realization dawned upon him he couldn't believe it. "You could be Kik… er 'her' relative. Except your much more animated than I have ever seen her before. She's always been a bit of a stiff if you ask me." 

"You, who are you?"

"My name is Miroku, but more importantly could you let me go. I don't exactly have a way to iron my clothes and you are in fact wrinkling them."

"Oh I'm sorry." She released him and slumped backwards on to the floor, tears still in her eyes but no sobs at least, it seemed she had gotten through the fit before venturing for comfort. After a moment of breathing she looked at the blushing Sango, her eyes went wide and she looked between the two.

"Oh did I interrupt your moment?"

"No, no moment." Sago shook her head hard. "Never going to be a moment."

"That's what you say now-"

"So what happened?" Sango interrupted, making Miroku grin at her edginess around him. 

"Am I making you flustered?" He asked. 

Sango finally gave him the attention he wanted by pushing him into the return bin, "Now sit there and be quite!" Miroku leaned his head back in defeat for the moment. 

"Well." Kagome wiped her eyes. "Kouga left me because he thinks I'm still in love with Inuyasha, which I am but when I tried to tell him that he says, 'Oh I just came here to invite you to my wedding.' He handed me the plane tickets and left. Now I'm feeling stupid and just really want to crawl under a rock."

"Please-" Miroku started but a glare from Sango silenced him. 

"You told him you loved him?" she asked. "And he said no."

"Yup." Kagome leaned her head back on the move shelf, squishing the box to 'Critters' "Can I have that Pepsi?"

"Of course." Sango grabbed the Pepsi Miroku brought and gave it to Kagome. 

"Inuyasha took Ky with him to spend the night together and I've been rehashing the conversation in my mind. He didn't even act fazed by it and just brushed me off. He doesn't even care any more."

"Have you told Ky about Kouga?" Kagome answered with a shake of her head.

"I am dreading that conversation so I don't want to think about that just yet." 

"Would anyone like to hear my opinion?" Miroku asked. 

"No."

"Well then will you help me out of the box?"

"Sango, let him talk." Kagome took another swig of the Pepsi. 

"I probably have the better incite into Inuyasha's mind than either of you would because I'm his lawyer and we talk." He cleared his throat to make sure everyone was listening to him, anticipating his opinion. "Kikyou doesn't stand a chance." 

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. 

"Since he's arrived here your all he's talked about, but Inuyasha he's sorta like a dog, has a lot of loyalty to Kikyou because they are engaged and all that jazz."

"Can't imagine why someone would be loyal during an engagement." Sango muttered. 

"I know right?" Miroku shook his head, "Anyways, Kagome if you decided to go for it, and make him talk to you about it you could get rid of her with no worry." 

"Why are you helping me?" Kagome was finished with her Pepsi and started to hiccup, spinning the bottle on the floor. "Aren't you all outsiders anyways? You New Yorkers you." 

"I can't stand Kikyou." He answered.

"She shoot you down monk?" Sango had decided to give him a nick due to his remark about the monk. 

"Pet names all ready?" he was grinning. "No that isn't it my foxy lady, she's too… thought out. I can't explain it, but I don't like her. I don't trust her."

"So what do you suggest I do?" 

"My advisory fees are quite expensive." Smack! Sango slapped him, "But for you it's free. You've got tickets to the wedding right? Why not do this the dramatic way and crash the wedding?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Ky can go, but I refuse to."

"Then you're going to have to talk to him again with in the next couple of days because as soon as he leaves he's getting married." 

"It's that soon."

"Afraid so, can we let me out of the box now?" Miroku wiggled his legs. "It's really embarrassing I'll have you know."

Both girls continued to ignore him, "Where do you think he is?" Sango wondered aloud. 

"Probably at his hotel room, it is almost midnight, and if my child is still awake at this time of night it will be hell to pay." 

"Not to worry he has your child you'll have a time to speak with him once again." Miroku was wiggling. "Let me out!" 

"Fine." Sango offered her hand and hoisted him out of the box. 

"What are you doing?" Hemi was watching Ayame ready herself in the mirror. Touching up her makeup, making her lips look real shiny, and of course making sure her bangs swooped in just the right way. 

"Going to see Kouga. He's on the market you know."

Hemi's eyebrow rose as she looked at the watch on her wrist, "Yeah, but for like, ten hours." 

"Got to strike while the iron is hot with a guy like Kouga or else he'll be wrapped up in some other fated romance story." 

"Yes, Kouga… the immortal piece of meat." 

She folded up her copy of the news paper and stood up. Suds brothers had just closed for the evening and those two were the last to be leaving. Taking off her apron and tossing it on to Ayame's head. 

"Hey what did you do that for?" she asked, throwing the apron back down her now frizzled hair a mess that she would have to fix all over. 

"Oh hey, my bad. You have a good time with Kouga and all those other firemen." Hemi gave her a mock wink. "Let me know how the fantasy every woman's ever had turns out."

Kouga answered the back door to the fire station; he was greeted by Ayame leaning on the door. 

"Hey, heard about the break up. Sorry that it happened."

"Are you?" Kouga asked as Ayame pushed in through the door. "Come in?"

The problems with being single, single women. This was going to be painful. He followed her slowly through the building as she went and sat on he couch, the other boys having gone to sleep the two were alone. 

"How are you?" she asked, taking off her coat and revealing her shoulders. 

"All right, uh, what are you doing here Ayame?" 

She blushed deeply, "I was just trying to be here for you."

"Well, I was, actually heading out. Sorry! Going out with the guys you know?"

"What guys? Your friends are all here aren't they?"

Kouga shook his head, "Actually, no. I made new friends. Sorry." He grabbed his coat and with some effort he pushed his broken arm through it than the other arm. Then tossing her coat at her he headed towards the door. 

"I've got to lock up after you."

Ayame stood up and followed him out looking completely put out. "Well, some other time then." She offered. 

"Right." Kouga responded as he jumped in Kagome's car, they had switched so that he wouldn't have to walk everywhere. 

Now he had to find something to do, this sucked. He was looking forward to watching and American Werewolf in London but noooo Ayame just had to ruin everything. 

He saw the Legal Tender was packed so he decided to see what was happening there, if anything he could get something to drink and kill time before he went down there. 

Heading down the stairs he was blocked by a group of people standing around the pool table. What was happening? 

"Looks like I've got you by the balls." Hemi was holding a pool stick looking across the table at a very distraught man. She pulled a drag from her cigarette as she watched the man take position and shoot a ball. He missed and she laughed. 

Deciding to get a little fancy she let the cigarette hang from her lips as she aimed and shot, the ball sunk in and instantly she turned and shot another, sinking it as well. 

"Looks like I only have the eight ball left don't?"

Kouga came and stood behind him. "Robbing people of their money?" he questioned. She looked over to her shoulder at him, looking fierce that night, her hair pushed all to one side, wearing a green tank top and a pair of tight fitting designer jeans. 

"Well, I get pretty sucky tips from tight wads so I have got to make money some other way don't I?"

"I gave you a ten dollar bill!" he exclaimed. "And that was after I paid for the beer."

She smirked and sunk the shot. "Pay up Hunter." 

She held out her hand for Hunter and he dropped the pile of money into her hand. " Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, one, twenty, forty, sixty, eight, two. There is only two hundred here." She grabbed his hand. "Trying to cheat a girl out of her money are you? Give me the last hundred."

"Wait you were playing for three hundred dollars?" Kouga couldn't believe that. 

"Well it turned in to double or nothing several times." She replied to him. 

Hunter shrugged, "Show me you deserve it Hemi dear."

"Please." Hemi shook her head. "Give me the damn money or I swear you won't be happy after I make it so you can't procreate any longer."

"Pretty fancy word there." Hunter stood up. "I don't want to make you get upset or anything."

Hemi stood on edge as he came towards her, finally he came up and grabbed her butt and pulled her in. 

"Wow, I really need to listen to my mother." She said, pushing away. "Keep it, you obviously need it."

Bam! Hemi was slightly shocked as she saw Kouga flying through the air at Hunter, left fist smashing against his face throwing him to the ground. Hemi rushed over to Kouga and pulled him off the man. 

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, completely shocked. 

"He's a jerk."

"You fought him?" Hemi was looking between them. "And you fought him for me."

"Well… not for that reason- hey why are you looking at me like that?"

Hemi grabbed his good hand, "No one has ever punched someone for me before."

He cringed at her touch, "Don't read too much into it."

"Did you hurt your hand?" she turned it over and looked at the swollen knuckles. "We better take you to the hospital."

"That's two trips in two days."

"Well I appreciate it." 

The land lord came over and I didn't know he was coming and he saw my dog sticking his head out the window and I forgot to clean out his little dukeys out of the back yard and considering we aren't supposed to have dogs here…. Oops. 

Well that's all for today.

Happy Easter. 


	11. Chapter 11

I know I'm horrible, i left you hanging on the Inuyasha response, but shhh I was drawing a blank with that but now I'm back on it

I know I'm horrible, i left you hanging on the Inuyasha response, but shhh I was drawing a blank with that but now I'm back on it.

There is a song I want to download and it's by buckcherry and I can't forget to download it because I really like it so i'm writing it down here so it's saved forever.

My Thoughts Before You

So she still loved him did she? Inuyasha was driving through wooded area's and small farming lands, still thinking about Kagome confessing his love to him and not quite sure how he should now deal with it.

"Yasha?" Ky leaned as forward as he could with the restrains of the car seat pulling him back. "Are we going to Sesshie's?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yeah, I figure with you around he won't want to fight." Yes, Inuyasha had plans, use the kid as defense.

"What?"

"Well, you are kind of like a shield."

"A shield?" "Not literally."

"Litrey?"

"Never mind."

The two pulled up in front of an old two story home, despite its age however it was well cared for. He parked his rental car behind Sesshomaru's and the two got out of the car. Inuyasha looked at the stupid cowboy hat with distaste, he hated that the kid refused to take it off.

"Don't you have another hat?"

"No." Ky shouted before clawing at Inuyasha.

"Ahh! Sorry!" he said "Don't scratch!" he grabbed his hand and held it down. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." Sesshomaru walked out of his front door his steps slow and deliberate. "I heard of your return but had hoped it was just rumor."

"Not that lucky are you?" Inuyasha picked up his son and headed towards his brother, their eyes meeting but both being cool headed with Ky around. The shield was working out rather nicely, Inuyasha commended himself of the improper use of his son. He thought that maybe it was a little wrong to use your kid like that, but hey if girls got tho use their periods as an excuse to bite everyones head off while also denying you of sex than hey, why couldn't he do this?

"Come to take responsibility for the fruit of your loins?"

"My shirt it made of that."

Inuyasha looked at his son and shook his head, "No your shirt is fruit of the loom."

"Huh?"

"Actually i was coming to get what father left me."

Sesshomaru looked at the two of them and turned to enter his house, "All right, come in."

Inuyasha was a little shocked, he hadn't expected it to be that easy. When he left home Sesshomaru told him not to expect anything from the family if he turned his back on them like this. He had actually been worried about coming here. He walked up the steps of the front stood and entered the house. It was much nicer than he had remembered. When he was young it was in disrepair due to the lack of funds after his fathers death.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru looked around, "I decided to care for this family's property instead of abandoning it." "Oh cut the guilt trip will ya?" Inuyasha set Ky down on the floor, the child ran to Sesshomaru "Where is Rin?" "Who is Rin?" Inuyasha looked around. "You got a wife?"

"No."

The question was soon answered when a raven haired child ran into the room and upon seeing Ky she got excited, "Oh Ky! You have come to visit! Lets go play."

Inuyasha watched them run back outside before looking at his brother, "You have a kid? How did that happen?"

"Well it wasn't knocking some girl up."

Inuyasha balled his fist. "Listen I didn't even have a clue, no one decided to share this information with me! That includes you, so stop acting holier than thou when you helped hide him from me."

"I just felt the boy would be better cared for by another person. You didn't call, nor did you ask about it so I hid nothing form you."

"Yeah well... shut up." Inuyasha folded his arms. "I just came here to get what the old man left me then I'll be gone."

"Why should i give it to you?"

Inuyasha got a well duh look on his face, "Because, it's mine.Thats why."

Sesshomaru reached into a drawer and pulled out a five dollar bill and threw it at Inuyasha. "That is the only thing you deserve from our father."

Inuyasha's temper got the better of him, running at Sesshomaru to punch him in the face but being knocked to the ground before he had the opportunity to, "Do not fight with me here."

"Don't be an ass!" Inuyasha got up from the ground. "There is only one thing I want from here and it belongs to me." "Do you intend to hawk it to the nearest museum? Get the money for it ignoring the fact that father fought off many people for years making sure that it stayed in the family?"

"No! I intend to keep it and give it to Ky one day!" Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose and listened as Inuyasha continued. "At first I thought about doing that but when I saw Ky i decided that if someone else was going to be his dad I wanted him to have something from me. Something of meaning." Something way cooler than a stupid cowboy hat.

Inuyasha had his brief moments of maturity only to be clouded by malicious thoughts.

Sesshomaru retreated to a back room and came back with the sword. He tossed it to Inuyasha, "I do not wish to fight with the likes of a block head like you. Take it and leave, but do not expect anything else from me. Ever."

Inuyasha caught it amazed that he just gave it over like that. That was surprisingly painless. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

"Don't thank me." he turned. "Thank that stupid girl you knocked up, she called here on your behalf."

Inuyasha started to leave the house, "Sesshomaru I'm getting married."

"I know." "Will you be there?"

"No."

Inuyasha sighed, he knew the answer before he got it.

"I refuse to watch you marry some stupid New Yorker when your woman is here."

"What do you know?" Inuyasha asked before shutting the door.

He saw Ky throwing mud at Rin laughing as she cried, "Hey! kid, we are leaving." Ky turned and smiled before running towards his dad. "Who taught you to be a bully like that?"

Ky shrugged before getting in the car, mud now everywhere. Inuyasha didn't really care, not his car.

"What's that?"

"A sword."

"Why?"

"Why is it a sword?"

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"Is it yours?"

Inuyasha looked back, "For right now, it will be yours when your older."

"Why?" "Cause dad's always leave something for their kids."

The drive back was surprisingly short compared to the trip there. Before he knew it he was back at Kagome's place, it would be the first time he talked to her since he had taken Ky and she had confessed to him. He was not looking forward to this reunion.

"Daddy's back!" Ky saw both his parents cars parked below and got overly excited. "Lets go!" he unbuckled himself and ran up the steps, Inuyasha rushed to keep up with the kid who just rushed into the apartment.

What he saw was quite a shock, Kouga was there, yes, but the lady with him wasn't Kagome. It was some other girl with a tank top and jeans.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked her, eyebrow raised.

"I'm Hemi." she offered her hand but Inuyasha just stared at it. "Right, Kouga punched out a guy for me last night and ended up spraining his wrist. We had to drive to Salt Lake to get it treated because the ex ray machine is down here. Considering I broke his arm too I figured i should come and... help... right... well I'll leave." The rambling wasn't making Inuyasha's glare any less forceful. She grabbed her over sized sweater and tried to make a bolt for the door but Kouga called her name.

"No Hemi, stay, it's fine." Kouga glared at Inuyasha, "I just have to get my clothes and we will go."

"Where are you going?" Ky's eyes filled with tears as he ran to his daddy, hugging his legs. "Is cause of mommy?"

"No partner, thats not it." he bent down and rubbed the child's head. "Its cause of daddy, it's all my fault."

"What did you do?"

"Daddy isn't just right for mommy, that's all." he continued to rub the little man's head. "but I'll be here still, I'll come over every day and I'll still drive you to day care. It will be almost the same as it is now."

"Finally decided to get a life of your own instead of living my past?" Inuyasha asked, his hands in his pocket.

Kouga stood up, "No, I just decided to let you pick up after yourself instead of acting like a parent to you and him."

"Yasha's making you leave?" Ky asked, confused by what they were saying.

Kouga thought about saying yes, the kid would hate Inuyasha if he did that, deciding to be an adult though he said no. "Inuyasha is just mad at me because I'm leaving."

"Daddy I don't want you to!" Ky held onto his legs.

"Why are there so many people in my house?" Kagome asked looking at everyone. "I go to get the mail and this is what happens?"

"I just came to get my stuff." Kouga responded. "and explain to Ky what is happening."

Ky ran towards his mama and started to cry. "Hush honey it will be fine. Daddy is just going to live in another place. He'll still be here for you." Kagome's gaze finally fell on Hemi.

"Who are you?"

She forced a smile. "I'm the reason he has two bum hands." she pointed at Kouga, "I hit him with my car, then he punched a jerk for me last night. I was just acting as a driver because he can't drive." This was so weird. "I'm going to go."

"Hemi, stay its fine." Kouga commanded her again. "I'm just going to get the rest of my stuff and you can drop me off at the fire station." "Come on Ky, it's time for your nap." Kagome took him into his bedroom and laid him down, no sooner had she parted ways with him did he start to cry. She shut the door to muffle the sound, Kouga and Hemi left the sound of a smack heard and Kouga shouting in response echoed down the hallway.

Now it was just Inuyasha and Kagome.

"About last night." Kagome started.

"Kagome, please, I don't want to go over it again."

"Let me finish!"

Inuyasha gulped when she shouted at him, and nodded, wow he had forgot about how scary she could be sometimes.

"About last night, yes Inuyasha I still love you, and because I love you I'm going to let you go." She shrugged, "I'll always love you but I'll bare that love so that we can remain friend and you can still be with Ky whenever you want to and I'll never bring it up again."

"So are you going to come to the wedding?"

She shook her head no, "Ky can go, but I won't, I can't watch you marry her."

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome."

"What?" she smiled, pushing back tears. "I'm sorry that things happened the way they did."

She shook her had, "Don't worry, I couldn't ever be mad at you Inuyasha. Just be good to Ky."

"Do you think that you and Kouga will ever?"

"No, Kouga is a very good man and he needs to be someone's number one, not number two. Besides, I need to get my life figured out, all this time I've been waiting for you return and now you have but you have a life of your own so I need my own too."

Inuyasha shrugged and offered her his hand to shake. She took and forced a smile for him, "You better go, things to do." she shrugged.

"Bye."

\ How many times would this be? That he had left her crying like this.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry everyone for the slight delay had to take a bit of a break to get the creative juices flowing once more

Sorry everyone for the slight delay had to take a bit of a break to get the creative juices flowing once more.

My glasses are dirty from smudges but I don't feel the urge to clean them at the moment so I'm sitting here suffering as I wait for myself not to notice it any longer

So I want you all to know something, I love one tree hill, and Smallville, so if you ever want to talk to me about anything and you have Yahoo or MSN messenger to add me. or 

My Thoughts Before You

Chapter 11 (I think who knows)

"Kagome get up!" Sango grabbed the sheets on Kagome's bed and with one great yank the bed was stripped and Kagome was on the floor.

"What is happening?" Kagome rolled out of the sheets with her hair frizzed on end. "Where's Ky? Is everything ok?"

Sango let go of Kagome's blankets and they fell on her hair, the girl had to climb free a second time but now when she made it out her hair was twice as frizzy. "What is happening!" Kagome rolled out of the sheets and followed Sango around her house, watching as she threw clothes and shoes into a giant duffle bag. "Sango if you don't tell me what you are doing right now I swear I'll be upset."

Sango laughed at her, "Sorry, but you know what today is don't you?"

Kagome shook her head, putting her finger to her lips. "Ky is in New York with Inuyasha so nothing for him and it's Saturday so I don't have to work. Are you confused?"

"Nope, not at all. Now eat this." Sango stuck a peanut butter and jelly sand which in Kagome's mouth. "All right, I packed all the necessary items for your trip and Miroku is going to take you to the Airport with him and you both are going to go to Inuyasha's wedding."

Kagome choked down a clump of bread, "What? No I'm not going! I don't want-"

"To see him make a huge mistake, me either, so you need to go and stop the wedding."

"Why?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to make sure he never gets hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be a family?"

Kagome was feeling more and more depressed as the list went on. "Yes."

"All right then, you need to get to New York. Getting through airports is hell now so Miroku will explain everything on the way."

"Explain what?"

"How you are going to stop the wedding, now go!" Sango shoved Kagome out the door of her own apartment and locked it so she couldn't come back in.

"Sango!" Kagome beat on it hard. "I'm still in my pajamas!"

"No time, I'm afraid you'll just have to change in the car won't you?" Miroku put his arm around her shoulder and led her out with a happy smile.

Kikyou was sitting alone in her modern deco living room, warm cup of coffee pressed against her mouth, tomorrow was the day that she would be marring Inuyasha, then he would be seduced and she would get everything in the divorce, then being the brilliant journalist she was she'd write about the whole horrible experience it would sell hundreds of papers and she and Naraku could live happily.

But why were they doing this to Inuyasha? Why did Naraku have a personal vendetta against him? It was true that a person could be blinded by love because it was only now that she was realizing the pushing, the urgency, and the need for it to happen to Inuyasha.

"What is my clever girl thinking about?" Naraku sat beside Kikyou and stroked her pale cheek with his long finger.

"Wondering the same about you." She pulled the cup away and set it on her coffee table. "What is going through your mind?"

Naraku smiled at her, "You were always the quick one. You want to know why I don't like Inuyasha very much."

"Yes, that thought had crossed my mind."

"Because of what his father left him." Naraku's finger trailed town her neck and stroked her white color bone.

"That rusty sword? The one that he won't even allow to leave his site because he's determined to leave it to that child of his you wouldn't even be able to get the money that its worth."

Naraku laughed harder that time standing up to his full height, "That's my point, I want what is embedded into the hilt of the sword and if he sells it to a museum I'm afraid even you couldn't beguile someone enough to give it to you."

"What is in the hilt?"

"That my dear, is my secret."

Kagome was sitting in the chair feeling like everyone was staring at her, she hadn't had time to change, brush her teeth, or even brush her hair. Miroku had driven like a mad man in his sleek black rental car, and then when she started to try and prepare herself he told her the news about Kikyou.

"The little… bit-" Her exclamation has been cut short when he took a sharp turn and threw her around in the back seat.

Now sitting in the seat she was seething with anger about her intentions.

"But how am I going to stop it?" Kagome asked.

"Easy, you go in and you say stop it. Say Inuyasha please allow me to give myself to you." Miroku focused his attention on the bag of peanuts before him. They were refusing to open so he as quite upset with the whole ordeal. "Why won't these open? Is there a reason?"

Kagome shook her head, "But I've all ready told him I would like to be with him."

"Well, that is because Inuyasha is a fool, and only a fool refuses a woman who offers herself. (loved that line in the series I has to use it)" with a great tug he opened the bag and smiled at himself before a small bit of turbulence sent it onto the floor. With a mushroom cloud sigh he signed for the stewardess to bring him more. The lady was obviously attracted to him as evident in the haste she used to bring them to him. "I don't know; show some cleavage this time around."

Kagome's smack sent his freshly opened second bag of peanuts to the ground as well, "You really are a pervert aren't you?"

"What is up with that friend of yours?" he turned to face Kagome, eyes reading her expression.

"What you mean Sango? She isn't your type."

"What does that mean? Girl is my type.."

"And that is why you wouldn't do well with Sango." Kagome tried to explain, "How did you find all this out about Kikyou?'

Miroku brought his hand to his mouth as thought about the situation, how was he going to woo such a girl who was un-wooable. "What? Kikyou? Oh I never trusted her so it just took me a bit of digging and I was right when the Inu is away, the girlfriend will play."

"I thought it was just because she turned you down."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm really a good guy, do you wall doubt me?"

Inuyasha was sitting in a pink puffy chair while he watched his son get fitted for a little mini suite for the wedding. What was this? He found a little thread sticking out of the chair… hmm. He grabbed the thread and yanked hard splitting the side and allowing cotton to leak out.

Oops.

"All right!" Inuyasha jumped out of the chair like it were made of fire. "That will do, let's go." His abruptness startled both Ky and the sales lady, they looked up to see him standing there with cotton stuck to his suite.

As they were exiting the building when his phone rang caller ID reading Kikyou. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked upon answering.

"Sitting here, thinking about you, what are you doing?"

"I just got Ky his suite for the wedding, hey do you think a pink chair would look good in our house?"

"A pink chair?"

"Yeah… well… the lady said it's salmon but I thought it was pink."

"Uh, sure, but when will you be back?"

Inuyasha looked at the watch on the hand he wasn't using to hold Ky's hand. "I'm going to get some dinner for me and Ky then we will be there. Why?"

"I want to talk to you about the wedding."

"Decide to do away with the chastity thing?"

Kikyou's laugh echoed through the phone, "No, not that, I just wanted to discuss a few changes with you."

"Changes? What the hell kind of changes? This is just a stupid wedding, you made it a big enough deal, I think half of New York is going and the only person I do in fact know is Miroku."

"I always wanted a big wedding and you promised me one."

"Yeah, yeah, your right. I'll be home soon."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and looked down at his little boy. "Ky, how could your mother ask me to come back, just after all this?" It was easier to talk to Ky a little boy who didn't understand what he was saying and wouldn't respond too much. "How can she ask me to violate a promise a made to one woman for her? Kagome and I have you, and a history, but she could have called unlike me she always knew where I was and what I was doing. Now because I stumbled upon her secret, her not coming open with me I'll let you know, she comes out and just asks me to come back."

Inuyasha got into a cab with Ky holding him tightly as they drove up town to his apartment. Now that the cab driver was listening he didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"Go back."

"What?" Inuyasha looked down at the little boy, shocked at what he was saying. The boy hardly spoke to him unless he was telling him that he was mad at him.

"Why can't you go back?"

"Back where Ky?"

"Home!" Ky began to pinch his fathers hand with his sharp little finger nail.

"Ahh! We need to get you clipped." Where did he take Ky to get that done? Inuyasha rubbed his hand but the words didn't leave him. Why couldn't he go back? He could, but would that be fair to Kikyou? Was it right to leave her because someone else came along? Wasn't that the same as adultery? Promise yourself to one woman but something comes along to tempt you and you go with it?

Or could Kikyou be seen as the adulterer because he had been with Kagome first? Of course Kagome had chosen not to be with him, she had said to leave, both times he had left Evanston she had said to go. Then when she should have told him to come back, she didn't, she waited until he was all ready promised to someone else.

This wasn't fair to him.

Kagome stepped out of the hotel room and met with Miroku, she felt much better she had showered and was wearing a beautiful forest green dress, her hair silky and beautiful, and she smelt of vanilla.

"Wow, I might even try and seduce you even if you are a mom. Just the right amount of cleavage." Miroku smiled lazily at her.

"You're a real pig sometimes you know that right?" Kagome's wonderful feeling of being pretty and not thought of as the mother who got knocked up her senior year of high school all went away in a couple moments. "Come on, let's find Inuyasha, I need to get this done before we make a spectacle out of his life."

The two walked out of the hotel together, Kagome felt a little foolish now that she was out with the beautiful people of New York City. This dress which she had gotten from the Salt Lake Nordstrom now felt slightly cheap.

"I'm going to go and get my car and I'll come back around, do you think that you can wait here that long?"

Kagome nodded, she couldn't speak because she was afraid she might throw up all over the pavement and while her dress was in fact green she didn't think throw up matched it very well.

Miroku turned around the corner to where the valet for his parking service was waiting when something blunt came in contact with his right temple sending him to the ground.

A light breeze chilled Kagome's bare arms raising goose bumps. She had never been this far away from home and something about the area sent her off edge. Where was Miroku, he was taking too long.

"I'm sorry but do you have the time?"

Kagome looked to the man next to her, he had long dark hair and shifty eyes. Creepy.

"Nope sorry." She took a few steps away from him out of instinct.

"Oh. Well." He said. "Could you come with me?"

"No I think I'll stay here. I'm waiting for a ride. Oh look there he is. K bye."

"Miroku isn't coming." He said as he put a cold hand on his shoulder. "And neither is Inuyasha, you probably should have called before you came. I'm not going to let ruin this marriage. Well before hand at least. I want that Shikon jewel." Before Kagome could so much as flinch he had a piece of cloth saturated in chloroform pressed over her mouth and nose. "I wouldn't struggle so much if I were you, Ky's life just might depend on it."

Well then.

I finally updated, I hope that you give me a review.

Because I enjoy them.


End file.
